Un Comienzo Diferente para ellos
by JeAn Tonks BaEs
Summary: Posguerra, Hermione tras descubrir que perdió su conexión con Ron y que de alguna forma hizo un conexión con Draco, empieza a buscar la manera de que su vida cambie, pero este será un cambio en las línea del destino o un capricho de la vida?
1. EL MOMENTO EN QUE LAS COSAS CAMBIARON

**UN COMIENZO DIFERENTE PARA ELLOS.**

-Es un historia posguerra de Hermione que tras descubrir que perdió su conexión con Ron y que de alguna forma se conectó con Draco, empieza a buscar la manera de que su vida cambie, pero este será un cambio en las línea del destino o un capricho de la vida?

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 EL MOMENTO EN QUE LAS COSAS CAMBIARON**

Después de la batalla, solo escucha murmullos por toda la sala… a lo lejos puede ver a Ron abrazando a su familia llorando la perdida de Fred, ve a Harry abrazando a Ginny anclándose a ella como si fuese lo que necesita para mantenerse en este mundo, baja la vista a sus manos, las ve vacías, entonces recuerda…

 **FLASHBACK SALA DE LOS MENESTERES**

Su mirada profunda llena de tantos sentimientos no expresados, no porque no quiere sino, porque hubo mucho de por medio para poder hacerlo, mucho odio, mucho desprecio, mucha tradición muchas ideas infundadas en su vida con las que fue amamantado, y que siempre se lo impidieron, pero aun así ella vio en su mirada cada uno de los sentimientos que se escondían, como pudo descifrar todo eso justo ahora?, Rayos!.. ni ella lo entendía, pero ahí estaba él mirándola fijamente con su rostro pálido y marmóreo sin decir nada pero diciéndoselo todo, varita en mano listo para atacar pero nunca lo hiso, tenía un tiro certero y directo pero no atacó, escucharon pasos acercarse pero él no desvió su mirada y eso de alguna forma la tranquilizo, cuando una voz preguntó por su ubicación el solo dijo que no había nadie, ella lo miró expectante, él con un leve y casi imperceptible movimiento de su cabeza le dijo que se fuera, ella lo hiso pero no aparto su mirada no podía se movió lentamente alejándose de él, pero no podía apartar la mirada de sus platinados ojos, hasta el último segundo mantuvieron esa conexión, fue raro pero sintió que algo se rompía y reconectaba en distinta dirección, si bien ella acababa de recibir el beso que estuvo esperando por 7 años, y se sintió en la gloria al estar en brazos de Ron, pese a que afuera del colegio se libraba la batalla que podría ser el fin de su mundo, se sintió extasiada y feliz, pero ahora cuando Ron tomó su mano no pudo más que sentir que ya no era la mano que quería tomar… voltio en busca de esos ojos pero las llamas venían tras de ellos, que estaba pasando le, estaba aturdida corría por inercia arrastrada prácticamente por Ron, cuando Harry les dijo que tomen las escobas su mente la devolvió a la realidad… Volar? QUE?.. ese era su más grande temor y ellos lo sabían, pero debía controlarse este era su única forma de salir y si no lo hacía se quedaría hay junto al montón de fierros retorcidos, justo en ese momento escuchan un grito de auxilio y al elevarse los ven, esta sobre una pila de pupitres encaramados tratando de sobrevivir ve como Goyle cae a las llamas y la desesperación de sus amigos que se mantienen precariamente sostenidos es tal que ella lo siente en su alma, mira a Harry quien con solo al ver su rostro capta la idea regresan por ellos él toma a Crabbe pero Ron se niega a ayudar a su enemigo, bueno para ser honestos no se niega solo trata de retrasar lo que más puede el ayudarlo con la esperanza de que se caiga solo, pero Hermione se acerca a este y a pesar de su poca experiencia con las escobas lo incita a que suba con ella, el chico ágilmente sube tras ella y se sujeta a su cintura con fuerza, es ridículo sentir ese escalofrío subiendo por su columna cuando sus vidas están en riesgo pero no puede evitarlo y él lo nota porque también lo siente, la apremia para salir de ahí y logran hacerlo casi en el último minuto, al caer al suelo la cubre y evita que se golpee, pero no la suelta y ella siente en su nariz un olor que la atrapa, la confunde y la enciende, es su aroma una mezcla de menta, pergamino nuevo, manzanas y algo almizclado, y claro algo de humo tras los suceso que acaban de acontecer, la suelta lentamente y sus amigos saltan sobre él para "liberarla" si entendieran que en ese momento ella quiere quedarse ahí, él la mira confuso y expectante, ella solo suspira sin apartarle la mirada, justo en ese momento revienta una pared tras de ellos y todo se vuelve confuso, sus amigos la arrastran del lugar para salir de la polvareda que se levantó ella no ve nada más allá de 10 cm de su nariz, siente a sus amigos tras tirando de ella, se deja hacer confusa mientras atrás queda él deseando retenerla en sus brazos.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Es entonces que decide que no esperara mas, no puede, tiene apenas unos minutos antes de que los aurores se lleven a los mortifagos, empieza a buscarlos, ve a Crabbe sometido por los aurores y le pregunta por su amigo esté fuera de sí le espeta que se muera, lo ignora y sigue buscando a chico entre toda la gente, pero no está ahí, ni él, ni sus padres, que está pasando, logró escapar o ya se lo llevaron, miles de preguntas se agolpan en su mente mira hacia todos lados confusa buscándolo entre la marea de gente que se agolpa en el colegio.

La profesora McGonagall se acerca a ella al verla en un estado de muda histeria, le pregunta algo, ella no lo entiende, es hasta la tercera vez que se lo repite cuando le tubo que zarandear el brazo para que reaccione que entiende lo que le dice, que regrese a casa para descansar, Hermione no sabe cómo decirle que ya no tiene un hogar pero tampoco tienen ganas de hacerlo, solo piensa en la casa de sus padres aunque ellos no están ahí ahora ese sigue siendo su hogar, le indica la profesora que puede usar la red flu de su oficina para llegar al caldero chorreante y que de ahí podrá aparecer en casa, y así lo hace.

Esta tan confundida que solo logra decirle a Harry que regresara mañana para las exequias de los caídos, este no suelta a Ginny solo asiente mientras sigue envuelto en su amada.

Ella hace lo pactado con la profesora llegando al caldero chorreante sale al Londres muggle toda sucia de lodo, hollín y algo de sangre, es muy temprano y casi no hay gente en las calles pero no se arriesga se dirige a un callejón vacío y de ahí se desaparece rumbo a su casa, al llegar al patio de la misma todo está igual, tal vez lo único que ha cambiado es la maleza que se ha apropiado del patio y le da un aspecto de lúgubre abandono, ella tratando de no meter más cosas en su embotado cerebro, se encamina a la entrada posterior no es como si necesitara llaves teniendo su varita, pero prefiere entrar a lo muggle, por pura costumbre busca la llave que se esconde bajo la tercera piedra del lado derecho de la jardinera junto a la puerta, la toma y la introduce en la puerta dos giros y abre, esta todo en penumbras, es una casa vacía y ella lo sabe pero no puede menos que extrañar la calidez que aún conserva su hogar, vestigios de una vida junto a sus padres y su niñez, ni bien termina de cerrar la puerta cuando a su espalda salta alguien cubriendo su boca con una pálida y fina mano haciéndola callar mientras que con la otra le apunta con una varita.

Soy yo!.. por favor no grites… le dice una voz profunda, pero antes de que la reconozca y antes de verlo su nariz lo percibe y ella cierra los ojos presa del deleite que le causa ese olor, ella siente dándole a entender que no lo hará y el baja la mano que sostenía su boca muy lentamente recorriendo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo con toda la suavidad y cadencia existente, mientras lo hace los bellos del cuerpo de la chica se erizan al contacto frío y sensual que está sintiendo, el conduce su mano hasta encontrar la varita de la chica la cual le quita, y es en ese momento cuando ella abre los entendiendo lo que pasa la ha desarmado, la tiene a su merced pero aun contra todo pronóstico ella no siente miedo, una vez le ha quitado la varita el vuelve a posar su mano sobre ella, sin bajar aún la otra mano que sostienen su propia varita contra el cuello extendido de la chica a la altura de la yugular, puede sentir como la chica vibra de anticipación, lo cual le provoca un calor que no logra entender, pero es ella, justo ella la que ha ocupado su mente los últimos años a la que nunca pensó en tener así, aunque sea en una posición de amenaza siguen siendo sus brazos los que la sostienen y eso la causa un placer del que no se siente merecedor y menos en la situación en la que esta, tanto el cómo su familia.

-Como llegaste hasta aquí?..- Le pregunta sorprendida y maravillada de tenerlo en su casa.

-El Lord me obligó a buscarte, le dice casi con un susurro al oído, causando que ella cierre sus los ojos y se concentre en el tono de su voz y la caricia de su aliento en lóbulo de su oreja, -…quería matarte pero de alguna "extraña forma", nunca dio con tu casa..- Ella puede sentir un deje de diversión en su voz y el énfasis que uso en algunas de sus palabras, hasta imagina que está sonriendo de medio lado encantado de haber frustrado al lord tenebroso en uno de sus caprichosos ataques, -Pero cómo?..- su pregunta borra la sonrisa de la cara del joven, y este con voz más seria le dice –el me encomendó rastrear te y ubicar tu casa para que el grupo de mortifagos que enviara pudieran matarte a ti y a tus padres antes de que ayudes a Potter, pero yo te vi junto a tus padres, vi cuando…- la duda en sus palabras le sorprende, ..que vio él?.. se voltea suavemente pero no se aparta y el no baja su varita pero tampoco hace nada por detenerla, el chico baja su mirada mientras le responde.. – vi cuando le borraste la memoria a tus padres Hermione- hay un tono de dolor en sus palabra, un dolor profundo causado por la empatía hacia ella, Hermione se cubre la boca con las manos en un gesto de horror mudo, de comprensión de lo que esto significa, ..El la vio!.. en el momento más difícil de toda su vida él fue testigo del dolor que sufrió al borrar su existencia de la mente de sus padres, las lágrimas caen lentamente surcando su rostro marchando dejando a su paso unos surcos de extraña limpieza, él con su mano libre torpemente pasa su pulgar sobre su mejilla y limpia las rebeldes lágrimas que escapan de los ojos de la castaña, es tan dulce la imagen de ellos en esa situación que si no fuera porque su varita aun la apunta se podría jurar que es un momento íntimo de amantes, pero justo ahí los golpea la realidad a parar ese momento y devolverlos al ahora, la madre de Draco entra a la cocina con una palangana llena de agua sanguinolenta y unos trapos embarrados de sangre y algo negro.

El la mira con apremio ella no entiende que está pasando en su casa, Narcisa lo apura, y todo es un caos otra vez en la mente de Hermione, -es mi padre- le dice escuetamente como respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta que se formó en su mirada, - una acromantula lo atacó mientras salíamos de la batalla, y nos rodearon, una había sujetado a mi madre con sus redes y la empezaba a arrastrar mientras nosotros nos defendíamos de las demás, en eso mientras mi madre gritaba pidiendo auxilio yo corrí a ayudarla y mi padre quedó cubriéndome, justo cuando ya había liberado a mi madre la última de esos endemoniados bichos salto a mí para atacarme y mi padre se interpuso y logró clavar le un colmillo, está muy mal, pensamos regresar para pedir ayuda pero luego nos dimos cuenta que si volvíamos no llevarían a Askaban y a él lo dejarían morir- Draco hiso una pausa en su relato solo para sobarse el puente de la nariz y suspirar profundamente – ellos no tendrán compasión con un seguidor del lord, y no podíamos ir a casa ni teníamos otro lugar, ya había estado aquí y vi que en tu cuarto tenias tu baúl con algunos ingredientes para curación básica, perdón…- dijo entre avergonzado y pesaroso- no quise invadir tu casa pero quería saber más de ti y cuando hacía mi vigilancia te vi escondiendo tus cosas en el ático y el ese armario que tapiaste para guardar los suministros para pociones, así que solo se me ocurrió venir acá-

-Solo se te ocurrió venir acá?- repitió ella presa de la rabia que la había invadido, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerada tan invadida como ahora, el le causaba una sensación que aún no lograba definir pero que le dijera que anduvo cotilleando por su cada invadiendo su privacidad le pareció un exceso. – Trajiste a un mortifago herido a mi casa, usaste mis insumos de pociones y estuvimos cotilleando en mi hogar?- ella se movía de un lado para el otro de la cocina y su tono de voz iba en ascenso cuando voltio a ver a Draco este se mantenía con la cabeza abajo y la mirada triste dirigida a un punto imaginario entre sus zapatos.

El reclamo que había empezado Hermione cesó y dio paso a la preocupación mientras ella se iba acercando a él poco a poco, alargó su mano y la puso en la mejilla del pálido chico, un mechón platinado caía sobre sus ojos dándole una imagen desgarradora de un ángel desvalido, con voz suave le preguntó – y cómo está tu padre?- Draco acento su mejilla en la cálida mano de la chica disfrutando de su rose, y le respondió – sigue mal no se que mas hacer he probado con todo lo que tenía a mano, si tuviera algo de díctamo tal vez podría contrarrestar la necrosis que se le está produciendo por el veneno, tiene fiebre muy alta y alucinaciones-

La comprensión llegó a Hermione en un santiamén, ella podía ayudarle, tenía su bolso de cuentas, es decir que tenía un mundo de posibilidades de tener algo que ayude. Metió la mano en su bolso y Draco en una fracción de segundo alzó nuevamente su varita temiendo que su enfado la lleve a atacar lo, ella solo lo miro y sonrió dulcemente, - guarda eso, puedes causar un accidente-, el perplejo entre asombrado y fascinado por el cambio abrupto de la conducta de la chica se acercó a ella – tal vez no deba hacer esto pero créeme que si no lo hago ahora no creo tener fuerzas de hacerlo después- la jalo frente a él tomo su mejilla y parte de su cuello con suavidad y la atrajo hacia él, posó sus labios suavemente rosándolos y luego con toda la calma que no disponía envolvió los labios de la chica con los suyos dándole un cálido y tierno beso que fue como mil fuegos artificiales explotando a la vez en su interior, una frágil y temblorosa mano dejó el bolso de cuentas a un lado y se dirigió al cuello del chico y luego le siguió la otra entrelazándose tras su nuca incitándolo a profundizar más el beso, Draco con una sed abrasadora bebió de sus labios con deleite y exploró su boca con avidez de una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, él un príncipe y dios apasionado, el quien tenía la reputación de galán y de mujeriego estaba teniendo el mejor beso de toda su vida y se lo estaba dando ella.. la mojigata, sabelotodo, marisabidilla, amiga de San Potter y miembro femenino del trió de oro de Griffindor, ella la única mujer que no podía ser suya ella estaba en sus brazos y le devolvía ese beso que no debían estarse dando, y Merlyn se apiade de su alma, que se lo devolvía y con una pericia que jamás hubiera pensado que ella podía tener.. Embebidos en ese beso empezaron a sentir la falta de aire y al separarse suavemente ella sintió su mentolado aliento rozar su labio y abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrarse perdida en la metálica pero cálida mirada de Draco, había sido su enemigo desde su primer curso hasta solo unas horas atrás y allí estaba ella sujeta a su cuello porque sus rodillas temblaban y con sus labios aun sintiendo la calidez de los de él, su mente empezó a lanzar señales de pánico y se apartó de él como si quemara, Draco confundido dio un paso hacia ella pero Hermione levantó la mano y nerviosamente le dijo – la..la…la prioridad es tu padre debemos salvar le, ya veremos después como.. tratar este otro tema…- esa fue su forma de desestimar la pasión que sentía en su vientre y en su corazón que amenazaba con meterse en su cabeza nublándola y justo ahora la necesitaba lúcida.

Con un movimiento de cabeza acepto lo que ella decía y le dejó ser, mientras ella empezaba a llenar el mesón de la cocina con un todas las cosas que tenía en su bolsito para tratar de concretar cuál sería el mejor método para salvar a Lucius …

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí.. Este es mi primer intento de escribir así que de Uds. depende si publico el siguiente capítulo o no jeje.. Como lo ven? No sé qué tan largo lo haga solo sé que tienen algunos caps aun ando en ello pero quiero saber su opinión a ver qué tal va?


	2. salvando al mortifago

Muchas gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempito de leer a esta primeriza.. a la madrina de mi historia jaja Beth pansy .. sin ti no creo que esto estubiera saliendo a la luz.. estaria refundido en mi discoduro xD..

 **PREVIEW**

Con un movimiento de cabeza acepto lo que ella decía y le dejo ser, mientras ella empezaba a llenar el mesón de la cocina con un todas las cosas que tenía en su bolsito para tratar de concretar cuál sería el mejor método para salvar a Lucius.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **SALVANDO AL MORTIFAGO**

Decidida a dar lo mejor de sí, como no podía ser de otra forma, Hermione se acerco al sillón donde estaba acostado el platinado hombre, lo vio pálido.. mucho más de lo acostumbrado si eso podía decirse, tembloroso, balbuceante y con la frente perlada se sudor, su negro traje sucio, rasgado y desgastado, no era ni la sombra de lo que era cuando lo conoció, en aquella librería antes de empezar su segundo año, no tenía esa altivez que la fascino y la atemorizo por igual, eso ahora no estaba presente, vamos, que ni siquiera llegaba a ser el mismo que vio en el ministerio y ni hablar del atemorizado y nervioso que vio en Malfoy Manor cuando los atraparon los carroñeros, ahora solo era un cuerpo flaco y desvalido, con su cabello sucio y opaco, una barba insipiente, las cuencas de los ojos oscurecidas y los pómulos hundidos, prácticamente puro pellejo y huesos. Pasada la primera impresión de verlo así, se acerco a examinar su brazo derecho donde se apreciaba una herida… se podía ver a través de ella, y los filos de el orificio de entrada estaban necrosándose, con un tono verdoso y repugnante.

-La buena noticia es que el veneno no entro directo al torrente sanguíneo, al parecer el colmillo solo atravesó su brazo, creo que con un bezoar, díctamo, una poción crece huesos y una reconstituyente lo tendremos recuperado para la hora de la cena.- le dijo Hermione a Draco, el cual la mirada entre maravillado y sobrecogido, maravillado de ver su seguridad al dar diagnostico como si ella fuera una sanadora, y sobrecogido de ver que sin importar quién era ella haría lo posible por salvarle, no era que no se lo esperaba pero no podía evitar sentir que esa chica que su padre despreciaba y que a él lo estaba volviendo loco con su sonrisa era la mujer más maravillosa del planeta. –y la mala- le pregunto temiendo la respuesta. –bueno la mala es que no nos queda mucho tiempo para actuar o perderá el brazo necesitare tu ayuda con la curación-. Draco asintió con la cabeza se prepararon para empezar la curación.

Puestos en la labor, juntos lograron curar la herida reduciéndola a una cicatriz nacarada y ligeramente visible, mientras Narcisa los veía y sollozaba en una especie de trance post traumático que la tenia viendo sin ver, lo que los chicos hacían, metida en su desesperación y desconsuelo. Hermione una vez que termino con la curación de Lucius, se voltio y se acerco a ella, que se hallaba sentada en un sillón contiguo al que reposaba su esposo, la miro con cautela y se fue a la cocina, regreso al cabo de unos minutos con una tasita de té caliente cuyo liquido era de color violeta y desprendía un agradable aroma floral, el cual estaba servido dicho sea de paso en la mejor vajilla de su madre, lo hiso así ya que sabía que la mujer no aceptaría los jarroncitos sencillos y desvencijados que ellos usaban de diario su familia, se lo extendió y lo acerco a las manos de la mujer las cuales estaban juntas entrelazadas para tratar de controlar el ligero temblor que tenían causado por el nivel de estrés que sentía en ese momento.

Con una dulce sonrisa Hermione le ínsito a tomar el té, - es te de valeriana, tila y amapola, con un chorrito de miel real, es el te favorito de mi madre, lo toma cuando hay demasiados paciente en un día..- continuo su relato y al llegar al punto del recuerdo de su propia madre se le formo un nudo en la garganta con las lagrimas que se empujaban por salir al recordar que su madre ya no estaba ahí para compartir ese te como lo hacían por las noches.. Movió su cabeza negando como tratando de espantar algún insecto que la rondase, pero simplemente quería apartar esas ideas tan tristes de su mente. – Este te la ayudara a relajarse y descansar un poco, yo me quedare cuidando al Señor Malfoy, usted ha estado en una situación muy fuerte y debe reposar para reponerse..- La mujer la miraba como si jamás la hubiese visto antes, miro la calidez en sus ojos la dulzura en su sonrisa y la sencillez en sus actos, no podía notarse malicia alguna en sus acciones, pero no entendía por qué?.. por qué? si hace menos de un mes ella fue mal recibida en su casa y torturada frente a ellos sin que hicieran nada para impedirlo, porque los ayudaba, que era lo que pasaba por su mente para no odiarlos como debía hacerlo, Narcisa pensaba en todo esto a una velocidad impresionante, se decía a si misma que si ella misma se odiaba por haber sido tan débil y no haber detenido a Lucius en si momento no tenía sentido en que esta muchacha hija de muggles no solo no los echara de su casa y los denunciara si no que estaba cuidando de ellos, de repente esta niña ya no se le antojaba como una enemiga ni la veía como una plebeya y pisoteable sangre sucia como su hermana le recordaba siempre.. La veía ahora como una especie de admiración como un ángel que los estaba ayudando y protegiendo. Tomo la tacita y recomponiéndose en el asiento tomo un primer trago destilando toda la educación que recibió en su juventud haciendo que a pesar de encontrarse sucia, despeinada y desconcertada se viese con una reina tomando el té de la tarde en un saloncito veraniego, tras su segundo trago un calor se apodero de su pecho y poco a poco sintió que la calma llegaba a su cuerpo, al tercer trago un sopor la invadió y se sintió el peso en sus parpados. Hermione le pidió a Draco que lleva a su Lucius a la habitación de su padres, ella retiro la tasa de la mano de Narcisa que se dejo hacer sin mayor resistencia, la tomo del brazo y la guio también a esa habitación. Cuando las mujeres llegaron a la misma Draco terminaba de acomodar a su padre sobre la cama y la joven acerco a Narcisa al lado contrario de la misma al sentarla le acerco nuevamente la taza de té a los labios para hacerla beber un trago mas de té, con este ultimo la mujer sintió que un estado de total relajación la invadía y se recostó en la cama, al sentir a su esposo a su lado se acurruco junto a él con cuidado de no despertarlo, Draco miraba la escena extasiado, de ver la naturalidad con la que Hermione cuidaba de su madre y la tierna actitud de su madre hacia su padre, pocas veces los había visto tan juntos y tan calmados, casi nunca los vio demostrarse el amor que se tenían mutuamente y esta visión le azoro el corazón, se sintió pequeño ante sus padres, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para que las lagrimas que pujaban por salir no escaparan, sentía que todo esto lo perdería pronto, que en cualquier momento los atraparían y los separarían enviándolos a Askaban y destruyendo así para siempre a su familia, y alejándolo de ella. De la mujer que él amaba.. Porque aun que se había dicho que solo le gustaba se dio cuenta el día que su tía la torturo que ese sentimiento no era solo una atracción era algo más profundo por que cuando la oyó gritar de dolor presa de los crucio que Bellatrix le hacía, su alma se desgarraba por dentro y la impotencia que lo embargaba le aplastaba la garganta y lo le permitía gritarle a su tía que se detuviera que no la tocara más que la dejara en paz, haber fallado en ese momento en el que él era el único que podía ayudarla le causaba un dolor profundo, le recordaba que él no la merecía le partía el corazón y destrozaba cada pedazo del mismo sin ninguna consideración. Una vez escucho un muggle decir la procesión va por dentro, pues esa era la suya.. Ese era su viacrucis, la tortura constante que le recordaba que Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.. El sangre pura por excelencia, príncipe indiscutible de Slytherin y el soltero más cotizado del mundo mágico.. ese "maravilla" de hombre, no era merecedor de tener el amor de Hermione Jane Granger, porque carecía de todo lo que ella merecía tener, carecía de valor, de palabra, de lealtad, y ahora hasta de dignidad, fortuna y libertad. Sentía carecer de todo porque todo lo había perdido en la guerra.

Hermione vio la escena con una ternura infinita recordándole tanto a sus padres ajena a los pensamientos de Draco, se voltio para buscar su mirada pero lo vio con la mandíbula apretada mirando el también a sus padres en ese placido descanso, y algo se removió en su interior, se acerco al joven, tomo su mano y ladeando la cabeza busco sus ojo hasta llamar su atención, el regreso a la realidad y se encontró con esos ojos marrón con destellos dorados que le ofrecían calidez y le invitaban a un hogar que sabía que nunca seria para él.

Una tenue sonrisa ladeada se dibujo en su rostro como demostración de el infinito agradecimiento que sentía hacia ella, y ella jalo de él para sacarlo de la habitación y al salir al corredor cerraron la puerta tras de ellos, Hermione continuo guiándolo hasta llegar a su habitación, él ni se fijo hacia donde lo llevaba solo podía perderse en esa sonrisa y dejarse hacer mansamente, cuando se dio cuenta en donde estaba un tenue rubor le invadió las mejillas, no pudo evitar pensar en las veces que entro en ese cuarto y reviso casi concienzudamente cada rincón de esa habitación… si por que la reviso de arriba abajo buscando.. Quién sabe.. Todo y nada a la vez, todo lo que se le recordase y nada en especial, solo quería saber más de ella, estaba seguro de que Potty y la comadreja nunca habían llegado hasta ahí, eso era un hecho, ellos no se veían fuera del mundo mágico, y el tenia la exclusiva de su cuarto para él solo. Ahora frente a ella la idea de lo que había hecho le avergonzaba se sentía un pervertido cotilla que reviso hasta su cajón de interiores.. Sabía que todos eran de algodón blando aun que había encontrado un par de ellos de la más exquisita randa escondidos en la parte trasera del cajón.. (si él sabía que era raro pero había tenido mucho tiempo libre y la curiosidad lo llevo a hacer cosas extrañas no se enorgullecía de ellas pero por las calcetas de Merlyn como las disfruto en su momento) cuando vio esa lencería fucsia y negra llena de encajes y unos pocas cintas que cuban la parte posterior no pudo más que agradecer que estuviesen hay en vez de que ella las llevara con ella, solo de imaginar que se las estuviera mostrando a la comadreja o a Potty le llenaba de rabia, pero en fin todo eso lo azoraba ahora le daba vergüenza ver a los ojos de la chica por miedo a que ella vira su culpa en su mirada.

Hermione vio el cambio de color en su rostro y sintió un calorcito extenderse en su vientre, que rayos pasa.. Como puede sentirse así, ese era su cuarto y porque él se sonrojaba.. Que era lo que pensaba que iba a pasar.. -NOO!- dijo de pronto, sobresaltando a Draco, al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta ella se removió un poco en sobre sus pies y tratando de controlar sus nervios volvió a hablar más calmada.. –no mal interpretes Malfoy solo quiero que descanses un rato tu también creo que lo que paso hoy o ayer o bueno esto de la batalla ha sido muy fuerte para todos y por lo menos tus padres descansaran un buen rato, así que porque no… descansamos nosotros también..- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y abría la parte inferior de la misma, de donde pareció un colchón perfectamente arreglado.. la cara de Malfoy era un poema..

* * *

Ok este es capitulo de transición tiene que estar buenos y sanos para planear como enfrentarse al ministerio espero que no sea aburrido.. pero me imagino a draco de pervertido con los chones de Hermione jajaja


	3. Decisiones en familia de mortios

**Preview**

Hermione vio el cambio de color en su rostro y sintió un calorcito extenderse en su vientre, que rayos pasa... Como puede sentirse así, ese era su cuarto y porque él se sonrojaba... Que era lo que pensaba que iba a pasar... -NOO!- dijo de pronto, sobresaltando a Draco, al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta ella se removió un poco en sobre sus pies y tratando de controlar sus nervios volvió a hablar más calmada... –no mal interpretes Malfoy solo quiero que descanses un rato tu también creo que lo que paso hoy o ayer o bueno esto de la batalla ha sido muy fuerte para todos y por lo menos tus padres descansaran un buen rato, así que porque no… descansamos nosotros también...- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y abría la parte inferior de la misma, de donde pareció un colchón perfectamente arreglado... La cara de Malfoy era un poema...

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3 DECISIONES EN FAMILIA... DE MORTIOS...**

Dormir fue muy difícil para Draco... Estaba solo a unos pocos metros de Hermione, en una habitación que olía totalmente a ella... la veía dormir fascinado por tener una oportunidad así, su cabeza descansando sobre esa mata castaña de cabellos que aun que rebeldes, habían mejorado un poco su apariencia con el paso de los años... Ahora se juntaban en ondas más suaves y aun que aun eran indomables le daban un halo de sensualidad que jamás pensó verle... las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos, las pestañas largas y ligeramente curvadas titilan suavemente testigos mudos de su sueños, que quien sabe a dónde la trasportan, se sentía embargado por un sentimiento de pertenecía… de hogar, un sentimiento que no puede ni quiere evitar, en el que comienza a divagar soñando en cómo le gustaría que ese rostro que tiene tan cerca en este momento, y que ahora se le antoja simplemente perfecto, sea lo primero y lo último que viese al despertar cada día, envuelto en esos pensamientos cae en un profundo sueño que le da algo de reposo después de un día de mierda que solo ruega por jamás volver a tener.

Al despertar no la ve… Salta de la cama y la busca en la habitación, va a donde sus padres, pero ellos aun duermen, donde está?... -Demonios!-... Masculla entre dientes y baja corriendo las escaleras desesperado y asustado de que ella los haya delatado... pero la encuentra en la cocina, canturreando distraídamente y se la queda viendo extasiado mientras ella pasa del mesón a la estufa preparando... El desayudo?...

Se acerca a ella y la abraza por la espalda, suavemente la envuelve sus brazos a nivel de la cintura, esperando que ella se acostumbre a su tacto, al no encontrar una reacción de rechazo le besa la sien derecha... Hermione a pesar de que todo con Draco es muy reciente, comienza a sentir un escalofrió que la recorre completa erizando su piel de forma placentera... una sensación de bienestar y pertenencia la recorre, es raro que lo compare pero jamás sintió eso con Ron, si sentía descargas cuando él la tocaba por error pero no así, no de esa intensidad, ni de esa forma, no con esa fuerza de atracción y sensualidad que Draco está despertando en ella.

Acerca los labios lentamente a su oído,bajando despacio por el contorno de su cara sin tocarla pero apenas a unos centímetros de su piel, con una voz algo ronca y cargada de dulzura le pregunta. -dormiste bien Hermione?... ella sonríe, en un arranque de valor se da la vuelta en sus brazos muy despacio tratando de no soltarse de su agarre, cuando logra voltearse choca de frente con esos orbes plateados que brillan de anticipación, los mira y al segundo se pierde en ellos, mientras él cálidamente se le acerca rosando primero la punta de su nariz con la de ella, un ligero rubor se aloja en sus mejillas puede ser por la forma tan intima en la que están en este momento o por las sensaciones que le causa su aliento tan cercano, siente que su boca se seca y que un hormigueo la recorre toda atacando especialmente a sus labios poniéndolos más sensibles al roce que el platinado chico esta sometiéndola, ese es momento que él da un paso más allá y se atreve a secuestrar sus labios cubriéndolos con los suyos, mientras ella sube sus manos con delicadeza recorriendo sus brazos con lentitud haciendo que él sienta que le está dejando rastros de chispas al pasar por su piel pues la siente encenderse con un calor que no ha llegado a sentir jamás, al llegar a sus hombros continua con rumbo a su nuca, encontrando el platinado y sedoso cabello del chico y consiguiendo un nido donde quedarse y fundar una colonia ya que sus manos están decididas a no abandonar jamás ese lugar, mientras su beso que empezó con ternura y exploración ahora empieza a volverse más intenso, mas demandante mas apasionado, el muerde con suavidad su labio inferior para pedir permiso de entrada a las profundidades de su boca y ella al sentir un torrente de energía recorrer su columna reacciona abriendo sus labios dejando paso libre a la lengua del muchacho que invade territorio con avidez y un deseo totalmente diferente a los que por experiencias pasadas tubo, ni que decir de ella con 2 besos a su haber la comparación es algo absurda, aun que le duela admitir que él su enemigo desde los 11 años estaba ahora siendo clasificado por su cuerpo como un besador espectacular, lo que si bien es cierto le daba un placer intenso le generaba una confusión de sentimientos que jamás pensó que podría tener y menos por él, llegados a un punto el aire comienza a faltar les pues cada uno lucha por tomar de el otro todo lo posible antes de que la ilusión desaparezca, de que el sueño acabe, se separan con lentitud para tomar aire, el coloca con mejilla sobre su cabello y respira profundo el olor que llega a sus fosas nasales le da un sensación de estar en las nubes llenándolo de placer, ella arrima su rostro al pecho del chico también recibiendo el mismo olor que la cautivo la noche anterior. A su mente regresa la pregunta que él le hiso hace unos minutos, aun que a ella le parecieron horas tal vez días, en los que se entregaron a ese beso, pero con los nervios alojados en su estomago logra responder algo balbuceante. – mucho mejor de lo que esperaba después de todo lo que ha pasado, Draco...-

El énfasis en su nombre se lo estremece, quisiera oírla decirlo hasta el fin de sus días. Ella puede ver el deleite que ese detalle causo y con timidez pregunta - y tú?... Toda esta situación es surrealista, se siente en un sueño, en una de sus fantasías para ser exactos, una de esas que son simplemente imposibles que sucedan, por lo que siguiendo el juego cruel que le traza su mente responde -Yo... yo dormí, la verdad es que no esperaba poder hacerlo pero descanse bien… Más de lo que creo merecer-... Esas palabras tristes la devuelven a la realidad reventando la burbuja de esa realidad alterna y perfecta que ambos quisieran tener.

–Escucha Draco... Tenemos que hablar*... Tenemos que pensar que es lo que va a pasar con tu familia... creo que lo primero debería ser hablar con tus padres para que nos digan que tienen en mente y que piensan hacer... quisiera... que cuentes conmigo para lo que se requiera.-

El ligero rubor que se había posado en sus mejillas antes ahora estallaba en un intenso color carmín, porque sus palabras eran como haber declarado que quería estar junto a él compartir sus penas como su pareja, y rogaba internamente porque sus palabras no sean mal interpretadas, dado la mala adversidad que los tenían antaño, no sabía a ciencia cierta que podía pensar él, si se enfadara con ella por creer que los quería entregar sin compasión todo se iría al traste, y eso le dolería mucho, no ahora, que sentía que empezaban a tener algo muy profundo que los juntaba.

Draco la observaba meticulosamente, sabía que trataba de ayudar pero tenía miedo, lo que implicaba a su futuro se podía decir que estaba lleno de oscuridad, es mas se podría decir que no tenían futuro, los Malfoy serian extinguidos por el ministerio en cualquier momento, y tenía miedo, sentía que si ella se involucraba se vería envuelta en toda esta oscuridad que envolvía a su familia y a él, así que tomo la decisión con el poco valor que pudo juntar, la alejaría de él para que no saga lastimada.

–Escucha Granger... creo que ya has hecho mucho por nosotros no estaría bien que te veas envuelta en nuestra situación, creo que eso sería abusar de tu hospitalidad y buena voluntad.- Dijo el tratando de parecer tranquilo pero con su corazón partiéndose por dentro. –Escucha Malfoy... (De pronto volvían a ser Granger y Malfoy)... -Yo sé hasta dónde puedo llegar para ayudarles en este momento-… dijo ella sintiendo como ahora si el valor propio de Gryffindor la invadía lanzándola en su defensa, al ver como el otrora príncipe de las serpientes y altivo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, se dejaba arrastrar por una nube negra de derrota, antes de siquiera empezar la lucha. –Ahora... Ve por tus padres... Creo que es tiempo de hablar con ellos para que podamos solucionar rápido las cosas, mientras más tiempo pase el ministerio podrá alegar que ustedes se resistieron o pueden tomar otro tipo de medidas- Se soltó del agarre con un poco de pesar, lo obligo a girar sobre si, apremiándolo a subir las escaleras, mientras lo conducía hacia las escaleras empujándolo por la espalda sintiendo sus fibrosos músculos. –Rayos!.. Qué bien formado esta, si hubiera tiempo me gustaría comprobar si es así todo su cuerpo- pensó , mientras que a Draco el tacto de sus manos sobre su camisa le proporciono una sensación de calor que lo hiso sonreír divertido al encontrarse en una situación que jamás pensó poder tener con ella... –Tranquila Granger, yo sé que no puedes quitar tus manos de mi hermoso cuerpo, créeme yo puedo ir por mi mismo- dijo con diversión al ver como ella desidia tomar el liderazgo de la situación, lo que le gano fue un golpe juguetón en el brazo derecho, esa era unas de las cosas que más le gustan de ella esa capacidad de no dejarse vencer ni apabullar por nadie ni nada, con una mejora de su estado de ánimo se dirigió al cuarto donde estaban sus padres, dormían abrazados, esa era una imagen que nunca pensó ver, algo que guardara para sí, se dijo así mismo que ese también sería uno de esos recuerdos que podría guardar en su corazón para siempre, y si todo fallaba y los llevaban a Askaban le servirían como soporte ante los dementores.

-Madre!- Llamo a Narcisa con sumo cuidado, ella al oírlo se removió en brazos de su padre por un momento y abrió los ojos buscando quien la llamaba, -Draco?... Que pasa cariño?- una leve sonrisa en sus labios le dio a entender al joven que su madre aun estaba adormecida. – Madre, necesitamos hablar, tenemos que tomar decisiones- La comprensión llego a la mujer de golpe sacándola de su ensueño de inmediato, se voltio a ver a su esposo que empezaba a despertar tras sentir a su esposa moverse, -Lucius... querido despierta!... Draco quiere hablar con nosotros!... creo que ya es hora de que hagamos frente a nuestro destino- dijo con firmeza, su voz le quito toda somnolencia al hombre y lo azoto contra la realidad de su situación haciéndolo abrir los ojos mucho más de lo que elegantemente se acostumbra... –las acromantulas?, me hirieron!… como?... como pudieron salvar...me?- Lucius Malfoy el antaño imponente y desafiante, ahora se sentía sobrecogido por el valor de su hijo y su mujer, en su mente se agolparon la imágenes de la guerra su escape y todo lo que paso posterior a eso.

-Padre es muy largo de explicar… pero básicamente **todo**... Incluido tu recuperación y nuestra estancia en el mundo muggle de manera segura ha sido por cortesía de Hermione Granger-.. Resumió rápidamente esperando no generar un shock tan grande en su padre, pero al ver como su cara pasaba del un grisáceo verdoso del desconcierto a un pálido sonrojo propio de la ira y se teme lo peor... –Esa SANGRE SUCIA!… ella se atrevió a tocarme!... Cómo pudiste dejar que me tocara!- le reclama a su hijo, se voltea y se lo espeta a su esposa también – como pudieron ambos dejarla que pusiera sus sucias y asquerosas manos sobre mi!- su mujer lo mira como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza... No lo puede creer, después de todo lo pasado él aun creía en la superioridad de la sangre? -PLAAFF!- la mano de Narcisa cruzó el aire en cuestión de segundos chocando con la mejilla de su esposo haciéndolo voltear la cara del impacto, que la miro primero alarmado, luego ofendido y por ultimo con ira. A Draco le recordó un cierto incidente secreto con una rabiosa castaña haya por su tercer año y supo que la reacción de su padre vendría por el mismo rumbo que habría tomado la suya en su momento.. Rabia.. En su más puro estado. –Qué demonios creer que haces Narcisa?- siseo cada palabra demostrando su enojo sin ningún reparo... Ella nunca se le había enfrentado, nunca... ni cuando hiso el compromiso matrimonial de Draco con los Greengrass en el que prácticamente vendió a su hijo, ni cuando decidió poner a su hijo bajo las ordenes del Lord, ella solo sollozaba y accedía a todo si él usaba la carta correcta, aduciendo que era por la supuesta felicidad y el buen porvenir para él joven, siempre fue así, que cambio ahora?... Voltea a ver a su hijo y la mirada de rabia en esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos quebranto su alma. Su perfecto hijo jamás lo había visto de esa forma, ni si quiera la noche que recibió la marca lo vio con ese odio y ese dolor, pero sobretodo esa decepción que le desarmo por completo. De pronto entendió todo, su posición esta familia ya no era la del líder, lo ve muy claro en las expresiones de ambos, ellos no van a aguantar una orden más.

Baja la mirada, la rabia lo consume cierra sus manos apretando los nudillos hasta que se ponen blancos tratando de controlarse, sabe que no está en buena posición ante ellos les ha fallado demasiadas veces y lo entiende, pero no sedera a disculparse después de todo los Malfoy nunca se disculpan, bueno no con palabras, más bien lo hacían con joyas o cualquier otro obsequio que de alguna forma reditúen el daño que causan en su tozudez, por eso Narcisa tenía una bóveda a reventar de diversas "disculpas" que le había dado a través de sus 18 años de casados, 20 de conocerse y si cuentas los 2 de su compromiso que solo Morgana sabe como logro superar y sin que ella anulara el matrimonio tomando en cuenta que por eso tubo que adquirir la bóveda inicialmente.

Lucius mira alrededor para tratar de calmarse pero se da cuenta que no sabe dónde diablos esta, le duele el cuerpo, las abanas le raspan, el cuarto es apenas más grande que el depósito de escobas de Malfoy Manor, y tiene un tapis tan corriente, se siente repugnado por estar en una casa muggle... La de "esa" sangre sucia, - Como diablos llegamos aquí?... Le pregunta a Draco, este mira a su madre que asiente autorizándolo a responderle. –Te traje aquí cuando la acromantula te atravesó el brazo con su colmillo, y fue Hermione quien atendió herida y la curo Padre, **fue ella quien salvo tu vida** \- le resalta la última parte. – y ahora qué?- Pregunto el hombre con aparente molestia, -Nos entregará al ministerio para aumentar sus admiradores en la comunidad mágica?- la ironía con las que dijo esas palabras despertaron en su hijo un dolor que no pudo ocultar tan rápido como hubiera querido, tras su máscara de frialdad de siempre, su madre fue la única que percibió ese pequeño gesto ya que su padre seguía inspeccionando el entorno de la habitación con ojo crítico y absoluto asco.

-Bueno… Es hora de que tomemos decisiones- dijo Narcisa –La Señorita Granger, no tiene por qué verse afectada por nuestra presencia aquí, yo creo… que ya que estas bien podemos trasladarnos a otro país y recomenzar nuestra vida- Trató de dar serenidad a sus palabras aun que la sensación de dolor que vio en su hijo le hacía arder las venas y quería volver a golpear a Lucius, se había sentido tan bien ese golpe que su mano hormigueaba clamando por otro, estaba simplemente harta, de seguir aun Lord caído, a un marido pisoteado, a una hermana demente, a unos padres dominantes, ella la prefecta y obediente Narcisa, la adorable Sisi, esta vez no dejaría que nadie destruya la felicidad de su hijo, así le cueste la propia, esta vez NO!.. –Que propones Mon Chéri- dijo Lucius con sorna, -Estamos hasta el cuello de excremento de hipogrifo y ahora no habrá nadie que nos crea eso del imperuis, además está la fuga de Askaban, y oh mmmm.. Veamos?... Es verdad ya no es un solo mortifago... Ahora somos dos!... Qué te parece Sisi?.. Tienes algún maravilloso plan que sirva para sacarnos de esta sin caer en Askaban, perder la vida y todo lo que poseemos?- La rabia de Draco hiso temblar los frascos de la cómoda de la madre de Hermione y los cuadros en las paredes alrededor de ellos. -Magia involuntaria!- Susurro Narcisa, con sorpresa ya que su hijo no sufría de ese tipo de sucesos desde que tenía 10 años.

En cuestión de segundos Hermione entro en el cuarto distrayendo a Draco que se relajo visiblemente, y tensando a Lucius que por impulso busco su varita. –Busca esto Señor Malfoy?..- Dijo la chica con toda la calma del mundo, mirándolo a los ojos si amilanarse, y mostrando en su mano izquierda cogida del mango de la misma con dos dedos como si la barita le diera asco, mientras que lo apuntaba con la suya en la mano derecha. –Sabe, tal vez la Sra. Malfoy no tenga un plan perfecto como usted pide… pero yo SÍ!- hiso una pausa,** dejando que el hombre asimile la idea. -Y si me dejan puedo tratar de darles un mejor destino del que usted está esperando tener, ya que como bien dijo no tiene muchas posibilidades y es posible que no logren sobrevivir ninguno o lo pierdan todo al mismo tiempo o las dos cosas a la vez, volvió a hacer una pausa tratando de volver a coger aire y no dejarse llevar por las ganas de salir corriendo de esa habitación.

-Pero también debería saber que yo suelo especializarme en este tipo de casos difíciles… Me apasionan- Continuo la castaña y esta vez su mirada paso a los ojo de Draco que la veía fijamente y asintió con la cabeza como si confirmase sus palabras con la comisura de sus labios del lado derecho subiendo muy ligeramente, divertido por la broma oculta en su frase, luego miro a Narcisa esperando que esta le retirase la mirada pero para sorpresa suya hiso el mismo que su hijo como si hubiese entendido de que iba el asunto, aun así se relajo un poco, y miro a Lucius de nuevo en espera de su respuesta, el mismo que prácticamente estaba triturándose las muelas mientras apretaba la mandíbula. –Que propone Señorita- dijo ácidamente, sin apartarla mirada y esperando que le dé una razón para saltar encima y despedazarla sin piedad.

Hermione tomo aire y se dispuso a explicar su plan…

-Primero, deberán reaparecen en el colegio explicaran lo acontecido con las acromantulas, excluyendo la parte en la que se ve involucrada mi casa y mi persona...- Indico tratando de controlar su voz para parecer serena, aun que le temblaban las piernas al dirigirse al padre de Draco.

-Claro como lo que queremos es que nos atrapen, no cree que cualquier lugar es bueno Señorita Brillante- Soltó Lucius, esta vez ganándose un manotazo de su mujer en la nuca. –QUEE!- dijo extrañado por el golpe de desaprobación de su esposa. –Que no es obvio que no podemos ir haya por que nos atraparan?-

-Pues esa es la idea Señor Malfoy, que los atrapen pero hay que darle un contexto de arrepentimiento no de prepotencia, un concepto de humildad para que no sientan que están tratando con monstruos sin sentimiento, por eso deberá ser cuando se acerquen a presentar sus respetos y consideraciones a los deudos de las víctimas de la guerra- Le dijo la chica muy segura de sí misma, continuando con la explicación. – Esto será una guerra mediática, ellos dirán cosas terribles de ustedes, cosas que pueden ser ciertas pero el matiz del cual las pintaran las harán extremadamente malas.-

-Segundo, Harry es un héroe del mundo mágico, por lo que su palabra tendrá un peso muy importante en todo este plan, hablare con él unas horas antes del entierro general que se hará en las inmediaciones del colegio hoy… básicamente le hablare de como Draco salvo mi vida en varias veces, una de ellas incluso él llego a ver como lo hizo, por lo que será fácil inducirlo a que hable bien de él a los miembros del Tribunal del Wizengamot, lo que queremos es "promocionar" el bien que ha hecho su familia, en contra posición de las cosas que pudieron hacer mal, además también está el hecho de su participación durante la guerra Señora Malfoy, usted evito que la esperanza muera en la batalla final… Harry me lo contó! de como arriesgo su vida al mentir a Voldemort diciéndole que Harry estaba muerto a pesar de que sintió su pulso y como le dejo la varita- dijo ante la sorpresa de Narcisa notando como todos se estremecieron ante el nombre del Lord.

-El único problema aquí es usted Señor Malfoy, sus actos tendrán consecuencias muy determinantes para su familia- empezó a decir con el tono pausado y detallado que usaba para responder las respuestas a sus profesores. –aun que Harry también me conto que usted trato de hacer desistir a Voldemort...- Nuevamente se estremecieron los Malfoy, lo que fastidio a la chica. –Vamos… no pueden tener miedo a un nombre- dijo molesta.

–Está bien, está bien... Bueno en fin… lo que él me dijo fue que vio como usted le pedía a quien-ustedes-saben que no continuara el ataque y que lo buscara únicamente a él para evitar tantas muertes, podemos hacer énfasis en ese punto, porque por el momento es lo único que tenemos que haya hecho a favor de la comunidad mágica- Término de hablar y no dijo nada más, hasta que el silencio fue roto por una carcajada histérica, -JAAA!.. Eso es lo que la supuesta bruja más brillante de Hogwarts pretende hacer para salvar nos, no creo que logremos siquiera llegar vivos al ministerio todos esos deudos nos matarían al vernos. Se quejo Lucius como si todo le pareciera una soberana estupidez.

Hermione sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro, se encogió de hombros y luego uso una carta que no creyó necesaria pero que dada su gran inteligencia tenía como respaldo, su plan B.

También podríamos usar la carta de la sorpresa, si logramos conseguir que la prensa rosa cree rumores sobre como una noble familia se vio arrastrada a comportase así debido a que trataban de proteger **alguien** , a una sangre sucia en particular, y que debido al temor que tenían por su vida decidieron arriesgarse a caminar por la senda con quien-ustedes-ya-saben como líder a fin de proteger.. ME..- finalizo.

La cara de Lucius tomo tantos colores que Narcisa creyó por un momento que se había atragantado con la lengua, pero él no tocia, solo boqueaba cual pez fuera del agua, -que pretendía esta muchacha?- Que su noble y ancestralmente pura casa, se vea manchada con un ardid de prensa rosa y chismes de salones de Té?.

En que cabeza cabía semejante locura?, que creía ella que podría significar eso?, es que acaso seria su amante o la de Narcisa... Miro con sospecha a su esposa. Pero justo ahí algo hiso clic en su cerebro y entrecerró los ojos y miro a su hijo, clarooo!, Ahora estaba tan claro como el agua, lo ella sangre sucia astuta y ambiciosa pretendía, no... no… no… lo pretendía, ya se había atrevido, a poner sus asquerosos ojos sobre su preciado hijo, es que pensaba que él tendría el estomago suficiente para estar cerca de ella sin vomitar, -JAAAA!- Lastima que Draco ya no estuviera disponible, con la bendición de Merlyn eso no podría ser creíble y no se podía permitir.

* * *

Estos comentarios no los pongo arriba por que interrumpen el ritmo de la conversación pero son ideítas que alguno de los personajes tienen los he marcando con ( * ) de acuerdo al orden que vayan saliendo

* Draco. Oh no!.. Hay vamos con la típica frase que lo termina todo, vamos Hermione eso es tan cliché que me ofenderé si acabas conmigo de esa forma.

** Hermione.. hice la pausa, basándose el lo que había visto en películas muggles de intriga… en su mente resonaba algo como "pausa dramática" y sonreía para sí misma ante esa idea.

muchas gracias por su apoyo a ale24mc, Annykzhenn, MARUVTA, Adrit126, y como siempre a mi "publicista" y estimada amiga Beth Pansy que es la madrina oficial del fic jajaja.. TQM amiga!


	4. Una solución extraña y muchos cabos que

Este es un capitulo cortito espero les guste prometo darles más en el siguiente muy pronto ;)

 **Preview**

.. Usar la carta de la sorpresa.. .. Conseguir que la prensa rosa cree rumores sobre como una noble familia se vio arrastrada a comportarse así debido a que trataban de proteger... a una sangre sucia ...que pretendía esta muchacha?- Que su noble y ancestralmente pura casa, se vea manchada con un ardid de prensa rosa y chismes de salones de Té? … semejante locura? …que podría significar eso?, ella sangre la sucia astuta y ambiciosa, …Se había atrevido, a poner sus asquerosos ojos sobre su preciado hijo, ….Lastima que Draco ya no estuviera disponible, …eso no se podía permitir.

* * *

 **** **Capítulo** **4:**

 **UNA SOLUCIÓN EXTRAÑA Y MUCHOS CABOS QUE ATAR**

Las palabras de Hermione retumbaban en su cabeza, y lanzaban luces de esperanza a su agotado cerebro, un calor se apoderó de su pecho expulsando ese frío que su padre había vuelto a insertar antes de que ella entrara a la habitación. Pero al ver nuevamente la cara de su padre supo que tenía que hacer algo estaba a punto de atacar, tal vez no con su varita, pero si con palabras y Draco sabía que ese tipo de ataques eran tan dolorosos como cualquier cruciatus, y tenía que proteger a Hermione necesitaba hacerlo, no podría permitir que un miembro de su familia volviera a herirla, en una rápida sucesión de eventos el camino hacia ella y la abrazo, Narcisa sacó su varita y apuntó a Lucius para silenciarlo y dominarlo antes de que soltase alguna bobería que ofendiera a la castaña, esta última por su parte al sentir a Draco envolviendola con sus brazos* se dejó hacer a su protección sintiendo de alguna extraña manera que había algo cubriendo los una especie de carga eléctrica una sensación de calma la envolvió.

Pero Lucius es un Malfoy y a ellos nadie los domina, con un rápido movimiento de su mano sobre la de Narcisa le quitó la varita y en el trayecto le torció la muñeca, ella ya le había dado 2 golpes y no le permitirá un tercero, no sin poner resistencia, una vez controlada su mujer ahora sí tenía el campo libre para solucionar esta aberración que estaba presenciando, un Malfoy jamás toca a un sangre sucia por gusto propio, algún hechizo debió emplear esta, o una Amortentia para hacer que su hijo cometa semejante blasfemia contra su sangre y no le iba a permitir a esa impura que tomara a su hijo sin demostrarle que significaba meterse con los Malfoy aunque estos estén en desgracia seguían siendo magos poderosos y ella una simple sangre sucia con suerte.

A pesar de estar en los brazos de Draco y de que su olor le nublaba los sentidos, los ruidos en la habitación la pusieron en alerta haciendo que ella reaccionara en segundos, mientras el cerebro de Lucius seria en su perorata interna de la pureza de la sangre demorando sus acciones, el de Hermione ya había calculado posibilidades y lanzó el hechizo de desarme demostrándole a el hombre que su pureza no significaba nada para la bruja más inteligente de su generación y que no podía más que agradecer que se le permitiría tener en su rancia familia a una bruja tan poderosa como ella, EXPELLIARMUS!.. La varita de Narcisa voló a manos de la chica y Lucios cayó fuera de la cama patas arriba enredado en las sábanas en una posición totalmente humillante, en la que su cabeza se juntaba a sus rodillas por debajo y si trasero se elevaba vistoso frente a los demás por encima de todo esa maraña de sábanas y cuerpo que cayó al suelo.

Narcisa no pudo más y soltó una carcajada poco glamurosa tan poco Malfoy, no solo por la gracia que le hacía la escena si no porque los nervios la sobrecogieron y sintió la necesidad de liberar toda esa presión de alguna forma aunque fuera de esa forma, esto solo causo que tanto Draco como Hermione la miraran extrañados, porque si era gracioso y todo pero su risa sonaba mas a histeria que a risa.

La mujer se calmó un poco tratando de explicarse entre carcajadas dijo -es que... yo… no… puedo... creer que… el siga siendo… tan idiota… y no se dé cuenta… de que... ustedes... se aman!-

La cara de los chicos enrojeció a diferentes niveles, él casi nunca enrojecía por lo que apenas era tenia ligero rubor, pero ella… ella tenía las mejillas tan encendida que los Weasley se sentirían orgullosos de ella, la situación no podía ser más extraña, Lucius escuchaba todo tratando de desenredarse y tomar compostura y salvar algo de su orgullo, pero las palabras de Narcisa le llegaron como un golpe en la nuca que casi lo tumban nuevamente, tomó aire se levantó y dijo con toda la solemnidad –Aunque eso fuese cierto Sisi, sabes perfectamente que eso sería imposible, que Draco deje de cumplir con su compromiso- la risa de Narcisa se paró de inmediato al recordar el compromiso, miró a su hijo quien bajó la cabeza, y a Hermione que no entendía nada, por lo que le explico del acuerdo prenupcial –Comprometimos a Draco cuando apenas tenía un año, deberá casarse con una de las chicas Greengrass, o pagar la dote y perder su parte dentro de las empresas conjuntas que se formaron a partir de ese acuerdo, en su momento fue un buena idea para darle un mejor futuro- trato de justificar el pacto para suavizar la situación ya que la cara de Hermione había perdido poco a poco el intenso color que lo cubría, Draco movía la cabeza de en forma de negación y Lucius sonreía satisfecho de que no la joven no podría pelear contra eso.

Al ver el rostro decaído de Hermione por la noticia que recibió sintió dolor en su corazón, él tenía que hacer algo no quería verla así, finalmente dijo a sus padres, -Podemos anular el contrato en nuestra situación actual estarán más que encantados de anular el contrato y cogerse las empresas, se que podré recuperar ese capital en el futuro pero no quiero renunciar a Hermione, no ahora que se que ella…- la miro a los ojos con intensidad. -que me quiere tanto como yo la quiero a ella.-

Lucius no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si sentarse pararse o lanzarse por la ventana, estaba histérico se sentía iracundo quería darle de golpes al inútil de su hijo que hablaba de perder dinero y regalar empresas que diablos estaba pensando este inútil, le había costado tanto reunir ese capital era su herencia magnificada y ampliada por todos sus esfuerzos y ahora el zopenco de su hijo la quería regalar una parte por una mugrosa y estúpida Sangre Sucia, pero en medio de sus diatriba lo comprendió… Era eso!... Justo eso!... Claaaro... ahora estaba clarito como el veritaserum, como no lo vio antes como pensó mal de ellos, el estúpido era él, Draco tenía todo el plan ya pensado y él y su mente cerrada casi lo arruina, enamoraría a la impura usaría su fama y se liberarán de los juicios y la mala fama haciendo lo que ella ofrecía, tan pronto como estuvieran libres de escrutinio público la botaría y le daría alguna oscura extraña razón para no continuar con la relación, sería muy fácil, hablarían con los Greengrass incluso puede que ellos accedan con posponer secretamente el matrimonio y podrían liberarse de la maldita muchacha del demonio. Que excelente plan el de su hijo que buena actuación estaban dando él y su esposa, pero le molestaba que no se lo hubieran dicho seguramente esperaban que lo entendiera rápido y les siguiera la corriente, bueno ahora estaba listo para ser el suegro perfecto para la mocosa.

-Muy bien señorita Granger tenemos un acuerdo entonces Draco quiere que ese compromiso se invalide y así lo haremos, y usted nos ayudara con el Señor Potter para que testifique a favor nuestro, y diremos que estuvimos amenazados con que la lastimarían si no hacíamos lo que el Lord nos pidiera, es así?- Pregunto con toda la calma del mundo con un cambio tan radical que no dejó de asombrar los a todos. – Que? Olvide algún detalle?- Hermione lo miro lo analizo y se rindió ya que no tenían más tiempo para discutir con él.

Solo se paro frente al hombre y lo miró fijamente para luego decirle con una voz gélida y calculadora… - Voy a hacer todo lo que sea humanamente posible para ayudarles a salir de esto, solo espero que usted también ponga de su parte puede que yo pierda estatus al ayudarles e incluso caiga en Azkaban, pero si llegásemos a fallar por su culpa toda su familia recibirá el beso del dementor, y creo que usted sabe perfectamente cuan horroroso es eso- Fue suficiente para que el hombre sintiera que Draco cometía un error por meterse con ella, y si llegaba a enterarse antes de que ellos estuvieran libres tendrían problemas muy serios. – Entendido señorita Granger!...

* * *

Estos comentarios no los pongo arriba porque interrumpen el ritmo de la conversación pero son ideítas que alguno de los personajes tienen los he marcado con ( * ) de acuerdo al orden que vayan saliendo

*Hermione.. Wow cuando me acostumbrare a que me abrase así... Se siente... taaaan bien :3...

Los agradecimientos de rigor... primero como siempre a Beth Pansy, porque su apoyo es vital para que me centre y escriba jeje, a las chicas que se dan el trabajo de darle en review porque es su tiempo el que emplean con la palmadita de apoyo que sinceramente se agradece, no saben lo difícil que es ser madre primeriza jiji, te tiembla todo cuando publicar el siguiente capítulo, porque no sabes si recibirás al sicario para que dejes de profanar la historia de amor favorita de las dramioners, pero si no lo recibo aun es por ustedes a sí que Love pa´todas, pero en especial para MARUVTA, Adrit126 y ale24mc


	5. Amigos que solo seran amigos y una etapa

**Preview:**

-Muy bien señorita Granger tenemos un acuerdo entonces Draco quiere que ese compromiso se invalide y así lo haremos, y usted nos ayudara con el Señor Potter para que testifique a favor nuestro, y diremos que estuvimos amenazados con que la lastimarían si no hacíamos lo que el Lord nos pidiera, es así?...

..- Voy a hacer todo lo que sea humanamente posible para ayudarles a salir de esto, solo espero que usted también ponga de su parte puede que yo pierda estatus al ayudarles e incluso caiga en Azkaban, pero si llegásemos a fallar por su culpa toda su familia recibirá el beso del dementor...

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **AMIGOS QUE SOLO SERAN AMIGOS Y UNA ETAPA QUE TERMINA**

Durante las primeras horas de la tarde los Malfoy se trasladaron al bosque prohibido, y esperaron por Hermione, ella por el contrario se había trasladado horas antes por red flú directamente a despacho de McGonagall a la hora que se acordó que estaría abierta para recibirla ya que había escrito previamente a Harry, pidiéndole reunirse en con él en ese lugar antes de que empezara el cortejo fúnebre, él se extraño pero accedió, y tres horas antes se encontraron y empezaron la chala que podría definir la salvación o la extinción de los Malfoy.

Harry estaba sentado en un viejo sillón doble a cuadros tipo escoceses junto a un amplio ventanal, Hermione junto a él se remueve inquieta, empezar el relato fue lo más difícil pero sabe que la sinceridad era su carta más segura en este lío en el que ella solita se metió, Harry era su amigo, su hermano y se lo debía en cierta forma, fue ella quien lo apoyó incondicionalmente aun a costa de una posible relación con Ron, aun bajo la presión de sus celos de este cuando los veía juntos, aun con el miedo a la muerte ella que los mantenía en vilo desde el primer año estuvo ahí, para lo bueno para lo malo, para las risas y los llantos, en lo divertido en lo peligroso ella se mantuvo siempre hay, ella fue uno de los pilares que lo fortalecieron en esa lucha, sin ella él no estaría aquí, Pero que ahora se enamorara de su enemigo jurado aun cuando el sabia que el chico no era del todo malo pues él mismo había sido testigo oculto e involuntario de las cosas a las que fue obligado a someterse por voluntad de Voldemort, y sabía que realmente solo era un fanfarrón hijo de papi, pero aun así oír de sus labios que ese fanfarrón amaba a su amiga, a su hermana de corazón, le molestaba y mucho por lo que no podía quedarse callado tenía que hacer algo, -Herms, yo se que Ron ha tenido sus fallas pero él cree que ahora eres su novia, y acaba de perder a su hermano por mi culpa, yo no creo que pueda hacer esto- dijo dudando, -Harry eso no fue tu culpa-comenzó a decir ella que se metiera eso en la cabeza antes de que le causara más daño , - y lo mío con Ron está destinado al fracaso, no sé cómo explicarlo, la sensación que Draco produce en mi, los sentimientos que tengo por Ron no se comparan a ello, es más creo que si te besara ahora sentiría lo mismo que cuando bese a Ron- dice comparando y tratando de darle un ejemplo lo mas grafico posible ya que conoce a su amigo y sabe que es tan testarudo como ella y solo reacciona a los que es tangible y digerible para él. Harry retrocede el cuerpo un poco sorprendido de la insinuación, pero capta la idea y se desinfla, la ilusión de ver a sus amigos juntos por fin se cae por los suelos.

-Además Harry…- cae en cuenta Hermione, - lo que pase entre Ron y yo es muy independiente de lo que pase con Draco y su familia, quiero con sinceridad ayudarles independientemente de que nuestra relación llegue a superar los términos actuales, estoy segura el ciento por ciento de que él y la señora Malfoy, no quisieron ser parte de esto, y tu mismo dijiste al final hasta Lucius Malfoy sentía la pérdida de tantas vidas que estaba causando esta guerra sin sentido, ahora me vas a decir que nunca has sido juzgado por actos a los que te viste obligado a participar.- zanjó ella dando la estocada final a los argumentos de Harry, la cara del chico seguía impasible, si bien recordaba varias veces en las que tuvo que hacer lo que lo obligaban a hacer, como participar en el torneo de los 3 magos, como ser el estúpido elegido que salvaría al mundo mágico, como dar de beber a su más preciado profesor, su mentor un líquido que lo desquiciaba y torturaba, el también fue obligado, el también era solo un niño y se vio envuelto en cosas de adultos que nunca pidió, entendía lo que ella le decía pero igual le afectaron los años de odio y animadversión contra Draco y su familia y eso empujaba a su lado oscuro en contra de la petición de su amiga, ya que si por él fuera los dejaría defenderse solos de todo el mundo mágico que exigía su cabeza a gritos, pero era ella quien se lo pedía, su mejor amiga rogaba por ellos y si podía con ello pagar solo un poco de lo mucho que ella sacrificó por él lo haría sin dudar, Hermione contaba con él y Harry no sabía si su famoso nombre sería suficiente para que los miembros de tribunal aceptasen su declaración a favor de los Malfoy, pero pondría todo su empeño en ello, y si por fin serviría para algo esa estúpida fama que siempre lo atormento esta vez le daría un uso útil, sobre todo si era para verla feliz, porque si había alguien que merecía esa felicidad esa era ella.

Cuadraron los detalles de las declaraciones que darían, y ella le explico lo que diría cuando le preguntarán si sabía de la relación que mantenía con Draco, cosa que lo sorprendió al comienzo porque su amiga era mala mintiendo pero buena planeando mentiras, las entrelazadas con verdades y las volvía tan creíbles que sorpresa no fue lo único que sintió, sentía algo de miedo en el fondo de ver toda esa mente planificar una estafa tan milimétricamente cronometrada que realmente pensó que había tenido años para planear la y no solamente 24 horas (incluso menos), y le aterro lo que pudo haber hecho con más tiempo, aunque le divertía las caras que ella ponía mientras hacía que su cerebro funcionara a mil por horas dando razones respuestas y motivos que la gente les pediría si eran investigados, el estar de acuerdo en las versiones era vital y si bien Harry no tenía la memoria privilegiada de ella, si había algo por lo que se esforzaría seria por ayudarla con algo tan mínimo como esto, mínimo porque salvar a 3 personas no se compara con salvar a todo un mundo mágico.

Listo el plan, salieron del despacho de McGonagall, y se dirigieron hacia el exterior pero mientras bajaban por los pasillos recorriendo los con cuidado ya que aún había restos de piedras, cuadros rápidos, estatuas destrozadas, trozos de acromántulas, rastros de sangre, marcas de fuego y de puntos donde impactó uno que otro hechizo perdido, tan concentrados iban esquivando obstáculos en su camino que cuando oyeron un gemido ahogado, se quedaron estáticos y se miraron confundidos, luego escucharon otro gemido más alto y luego otro, seguido este último de un –Rayos Lavender me encanta que gimas así pero no lo hagas tan alto nos van a oír!-seguido de risitas nerviosas de dos personas, pero esa voz ambos la reconocieron y por instinto y curiosidad buscaron el sitio de su procedencia llegaron a una de las pocas aulas que aún estaba casi intacta, y sobre el alfeizar de un ventanal que daba a lago, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Ron Weasly, con Lavender Brown en sus brazos teniendo relaciones sin ningún reparo con la puerta abierta del aula, Harry levantó la cejas casi hasta, media frente lo que hiso que la famosa cicatriz de doblara como acordeón, Hermione solo formo una perfecta "O" con los labios sin emitir sonido, la escena era perturbarte, la blusa de la chica abierta sus senos uno bamboleándose al ritmo de las embestidas del chico el otro en la boca de este, sus piernas una arqueada sobre la cintura de él y la otra brincaba sobre su hombro con su ropa interior colgando cual bandera y rebotando cuando él la penetraba, sus manos una sosteniéndose con fuerza del brazo de su amante y la otra en enredada en sus cabellos de la nuca, su rostro perlado de sudor en una mueca de genuino placer que dada la intensidad le obligaba a mantener los ojos cerrados, y en su torso se veía una venda con algo de sangre que ya se traspasaba debido a tanto movimiento del acto, las heridas mágicas no sanaban tan fácil, y él… pues él era todo un amante ardiente, literalmente estaba rojo por completo como si estuviera quemándose, ya que su cara estaba casi del mismo color que su pelo, el sudor recorriendo su pecho, sus manos una en el muslo de la chica que descansaba en su hombro, y la otra en su espalda sosteniéndola para no perder el ritmo, sus piernas separadas sostenían precariamente el pantalón y sus interiores donde se podía ver en el filo del mismo una letras rojas bordadas a mano por su madre "RW", más arriba se podían observan unas nalgas algo peludas ya que estaban parcialmente cubiertas de un fino y pequeño bello pelirrojo, blancas cual luna llena daban el toque cómico a la exótica escena.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, temía la reacción de Hermione y la voltio a ver y ella sonrió triunfante, lo que asustó a chico, -esto es justo lo que necesitaba para probar mi punto- le dijo en tola calma a su amigo, El solo agacho la cabeza derrotado si había tenido alguna pega contra el plan de la muchacha, justo ahora se había difuminado, -JUMMMM!- hiso carraspeando tratando de llamar la atención de los amantes, pero el pelirrojo estaba en lo suyo tan concentrado que no les dio importancia la que si los vio fue Lavender que desde que habían llegado por el largo corredor en el que estaba el aula los había visto, y disimulaba con los ojos cerrados, de pronto gimió más fuerte, al parecer en queriendo fingir un orgasmo, quería Ron y sabía que algo había pasado entre él y Hermione, por lo que empezó a hacerlo hablar producto de la pasión del momento, -Ro Ro… tu.. me... amas..?- gimoteaba, Ron contestó casi a las cansadas producto del esfuerzo que le conllevaba sostenerla en esa posición, - Sii-, - que... tanto…?- insistía la chica, - mucho- decía autómata el pelirrojo, -mas… (Gemido fuerte)… más... que... a… Hermione?- , - sí, sí mucho más!-, dijo fastidiado, él quería follar no estar comparando a nadie, Lavender feliz abrió los ojos para ver la cara de los amigos de Ronald, y se encontró con una Hermione triunfante y feliz, y con un Harry horrorizado, lo que la confundió y le dio un manotazo a ron haciéndolo reaccionar pero dejándolo a medias*, - Quee!- dijo Ron, ella le hiso señas de que volteara, y el chico perdió el color total mente, era como ver cuando el paso del día a la noche los colores iban desapareciendo de su cara en una transición extraña, su boca quedó en una mueca de perplejidad y sus ojo casi salen de sus órbitas, jamás pensó que sus amigos estarían así frente a él, en un momento como este, habían escuchado lo que dijo?, -Herms no es lo que crees- que trillado pensó ella, - da igual Ron- Dijo inexpresiva, su sonrisa desapareció cuando él había volteado y ahora solo tenía una cara de absoluta indiferencia, a diferencia de Harry que aun no salía del asombro, ella tenía todo claro y no necesitaba explicación alguna, pero él no dejarían el asunto así tan campante, cuando ella se volteo para salir de ahí Ron ya había soltado a Lavender y subido sus pantalones lo más rápido posible y trato de seguirla, mientras Harry tenía una expresión de fastidio que le dolió a su amigo. Hermione ya se había adelantado un par de corredores cuando Ron la alcanzó, -Escucha Mione tu… no puedes molestarte por esto, es injusto!..- La chica se volteo a verlo con el ceja alzada – injusto dijiste.- La castaña se giró con un aire sombrío y le sonrió con ironía marcada, -te estás escuchando Ronald Weasley?- El se ruborizo hasta la raíz de su ya rojos cabellos, - Si y mantengo que es injusto que te enojes- Dijo con firmeza sintiéndose él, el agraviado en toda esta situación.

-Y en qué basas tu apreciación- dijo con altivez Hermione, - Pu..Pues en… Pues en que tu no estuviste conmigo cuando te necesite, y ahora no me siento seguro de que mi relación contigo sea lo correcto- dijo más confiado al final el chico. – Pues te la pongo fácil Ron, no existe una relación entre tú y yo, solo nos dimos UN beso, uno en 7 años de conocerme jamás me has tratado o visto como mujer y solo por una vez que lo haces no significa que sea tu novia o ahora esté interesada remotamente en serlo- las palabras de Hermione le retorcieron el estómago a su amigo, - Está claro que no me amas Mione, otra en tu lugar habría montado una escena de celos remotamente decente, que se yo?... le hubiera arrancado el cabello a Lav o le habría dado un par de esos golpes tuyos tan potentes, pero no!... te alejas como si te diese gusto que no tener que enfrentar me para decirme que no me amas!- Eso le dolió a Hermione, no porque no fuera cierto si no porque justamente lo era y no sabía cómo defenderse ante esa realidad que su amigo le exponía. Trago grueso y dio el paso, - Escucha Ron, se que ayer nos besamos y todo se eso sintió bien en ese momento, creo que solo fue porque era una de las cosas que siempre quise hacer antes de morir, por eso ayer mismo me di cuenta de que por más que te quiera, ya mis sentimientos por ti, no son lo que eran hace un par de años atrás, mi corazón te quiere demasiado, pero no como hombre Ron, si no como amigo, como un hermano, al igual que a Harry y Ginny, ustedes son mi familia no sanguínea, y por ustedes daría mi vida, pero no puedo entregarme a una relación sin amor, no sería correcto ni justo para…Ti!- termino de decir ella y se dio cuenta que esas eran las palabras que no se había atrevido a decir desde que había salido de la sala de menesteres cuando había comprendido lo complicado que sería hacer entender a Ron eso, y ahora la reacción de su amigo, simplemente era la consecuencia de sus actos.

Hermione soltó un lagrima de dolor al ver como su amigo dio dos pasos atrás, -Esto es lo que has decidido?- dijo Ron con rabia. –Que así sea Mione pero cuando te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo ahora no quiero que me busques, sobre todo cuando te des cuenta de lo sola que estarás!...- dijo sentenciado a Hermione. Quien se sentía una sensación de traición en el pecho, ya que jamás pensó que si amigo le desearía tal fin. Alzó la cabeza y se irguió se alejó de él caminando con toda la calma que pudo tratando de que no se notara como el cuerpo quería convulsionar le dé las ganas de llorar por la pena, no podía pararse en ese momento no tenían tiempo, tenía que hablar con Shacklebolt debía coordinar la rendición pública de los Malfoy antes de las exequias y se quedaba sin tiempo.

* * *

 **n/a:** *Se lo merece el cólico que le va a dar por andar diciendo eso u.U se supone que ama a Hermione, jejeje... Ok no pero ya que!, no puede decirles espérenme tantito.. Que ya acabó! jaja

Este capítulo va para Yadit91… espero que mejores pronto y Dios te cuide mucho.. te lo prometí.. me demore pero aqui esta

Agradecimiento a Beth, tu eres el motivo de que escriba, y a Soletee y MARUVTA por su Reviews.

Desearles a todos que pasen una FELIZ NAVIDAD, y si todo va como hasta ahora UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO… en el próximo capítulo, Merlyn se apiade de Hermione, tiene que aguantar periodistas serios, rosas y hasta colorados, todos en contra de su amor…. Pero es Mione!.. así que ya se las ingeniara.


	6. El nuevo ministro el castigo inevitable

**Preview:**

Hermione soltó un lagrima de dolor al ver como su amigo dio dos pasos atrás, -Esto es lo que has decidido?- dijo Ron con rabia. –Que así sea Mione pero cuando te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo ahora no quiero que me busques, sobre todo cuando te des cuenta de lo sola que estarás!...- dijo sentenciado a Hermione. Quien se sentía una sensación de traición en el pecho, ya que jamás pensó que si amigo le desearía tal fin.

Alzo la cabeza y se irguió se alejó de él caminando con toda la calma que pudo tratando de que no se notara como el cuerpo quería convulsionarse de las ganas de llorar por la pena, no podía pararse en ese momento no tenían tiempo, tenía que hablar con Shacklebolt debía coordinar la rendición pública de los Malfoy antes de las exequias y se quedaba sin tiempo.

* * *

 **** **CAPÍTULO** **6**

 **EL NUEVO MINISTRO Y EL CASTIGO INEVITABLE**

Hermione pudo aguantar mucho durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, enfrentamiento con carroñeros, mortifagos loco, acromantulas, licántropos, fuego maldito, en fin todo lo que tuvo que pasar no era nada con lo que le esperaba aquel día, la prensa era simplemente implacable y no escatimaba en ataques..

El día iba a la mitad y ya había convencido a Harry de ayudarla, había terminado su digamos que… relación con Ron, y ahora debía convencer un auror experimentado de que los mayores detractores de los muggles en la comunidad mágica la Familia Malfoy, eran unos inocentes Bowtruckles que jamás harían nada encontrar de alguien, y peor contra que ella era la bruja más inteligente de su generación **pero cómo demonios** se las iba a ingeniar para convencer a toda una comunidad de que ellos se habían sacrificado por una hija de muggles.. y con su nula capacidad de mentir.. Genial! Tenía que aprender a mentir porque en menos de 2 horas estaría dando declaraciones a los aurores y a la prensa escandalosa..

Pero ahora tenía que hablar con el ministro y no tenía idea de cómo empezar, llegó a la oficina del director, era donde el ministro iba a conocía bien, el hombre desde hace varios años siempre fue atento, protector y hasta cariñoso con ella y sus amigos, por eso ahora esta situación era más difícil, mentir no era uno de sus fuertes así que jugaría la carta de la franqueza, y Merlín la ampare y le permita ayudar a Draco.

Sabía que el ministro le tenía aprecio, el mismo le había enseñado el encantamiento de des memorización que aplicó en sus padres y le ayudó a enviarlos lejos de la guerra para su protección el mismo la había ayudado a aprender varios hechizos protectores antiguos que no se veían en libros antiguos de la biblioteca ni en la casa antiquísima casa de los Black, de esos que solo pasan de familia a familia, él fue muy condescendiente con ella y ahora no le iba a mentir, tocó a la puerta 2 veces, -Entre- dijo el moreno hombre haciendo que el estómago de Hermione se encogiera de los nervios.

-Buenas tardes Herms!, qué bueno poder verte, siento no haber podido darte la atención adecuada antes pequeña, se que debes sentirte muy presionada por toda esa gente pidiendo que les den sus versiones de los hechos y que cuenten su historia, lo siento tanto.- dijo el ministro.

Ella solo sonrió tímida y se sentó frente a él, - Bueno dime mi niña que puede hacer este humilde servidor público por una de las heroínas de Guerra más apreciadas del momento.- dijo entre broma y seriedad, a Hermione se le encogió nuevamente el estómago, era "el momento" de esto dependía la vida de los Malfoy

-Ministro!...- empezó ella pero el moreno hombre levantó una ceja en forma de reprimenda por la seriedad con la que le trataba. –Kingsley- sonrió ella tiernamente sabiendo se en confianza sus ojos brillaron ligeramente húmedos por la emoción, - debo ser franca lo que vengo a pedirle es la cosa más descabellada que se le puede ocurrir a cualquiera y aun con todas esas condiciones que me dice tengo actualmente como heroína y todo eso, aun así creo que usted se enojara conmigo, y es posible me saque a patadas de aquí tratándome como una loca, pero puedo asegurar que no lo estoy, bueno de pronto sí pero solo por amor- dijo divagando la chica. –Estoy aquí para pedir clemencia por la Familia Malfoy- continuó.

Las cejas del moreno subieron casi hasta tocar el nacimiento del cabello era una expresión digna de ver. – Si, sé que no han sido un ejemplo de virtudes y buena voluntad nunca con nadie, pero debo decir Kingsley que me encuentro en una relación con Draco Malfoy en la cual estamos muy enamorados y sus padres habían decidido apoyarnos pero después del arresto del sr Malfoy en el ministerio, pues… decidimos mantener las apariencias de que no teníamos nada y nos odiábamos para poder despistar al Lord y que no me matase a mi o Draco por lo que él consideraría una abominación a la sangre- dijo la chica mirando al suelo y retorciendo sus manos, el hombre la veía con ojos expectantes esperando a que continúe con su extraño relato, -…en conclusión la familia Malfoy se vio obligada a participar del bando de Lord Voldemort con tal de protegerme han hecho todo lo que se les ordenó pero la noche de ayer fueron los primeros en saltar a nuestro lado una vez que supieron que estaba bien.- Concluyó la chica mordiendo su labio inferior totalmente insegura, el hombre la analizo y espero a que ella siguiera pero no lo hiso ya había contado la mentira ahora esperaba la reacción.

-JAJAJA!..- se carcajeo a todo pulmón el ministro golpeando una mano en su pierna completamente divertido, -Así que pretendes ganar la exoneración de sus culpas con esa excusa?- JAJAJA! – Continúo riendo- Bueno niña no podría decir que te falta ingenio, pero tendrás que confirmar en mí cuando te digo que eso no se lo creería nadie, jamás se podría pensar que ellos estarían dispuestos a aceptar eso- la Hermione se sonrojo hasta el nacimiento de su castaño matorral llamado cabello, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, su mirada se torno triste y su aura derrotada había fallado estrepitosamente.

El mayor se levantó y la tomó de la mano sentándose a su lado - nena tienes que entender el chico Malfoy puede estar tratando de usar te y apenas logre su cometido le será indiferente la situación en la que tu quedes- dijo con sincera preocupación secando las lágrimas que habían escapado testarudas de los ojos de la muchacha.

-Kingsley, lo juro, juro que he visto en sus ojos la sincera mirada de quien ama a alguien, sus besos no han sido fingidos y sus palabras jamás fueron tan sinceras como cuando hable con él, es muy poco lo que pude tratar con él después de la guerra pero logre encontrar en su mirada lo que siempre soñé hallar en aquel que fuera mi pareja ese amor infinito que se trasmite únicamente en los ojos- Decía con vehemencia la chica tratando de ser muy sincera.

El ministro vio la desesperación en los ojos de la chica como ponía siempre su corazón en la defensa de los más causas perdidas, y tomó una decisión definitiva, el sabia cuanto la joven había sacrificado y cuánto sufrió, pero no dejaría que ella sufra mas si ella quería su apoyo lo tendría pero habrían condiciones que le pondría a esos miserables que les impedirían dañarla, condiciones que les pondría a cambio de darles lo que ellos querían, oh si! y esas condiciones les enseñarán a los Malfoy lo difícil que es ser un mago común, y lo triste que puede volverse la existencia cuando se carece de algo a lo que estás acostumbrado a tener. Miro a la chica y le dijo estás segura pequeña?...

Hermione se quedó fría al escuchar la aceptación del Ministro a sus súplicas, cuando salió de su asombro una angelical sonrisa se poso en sus labios como la de un niño que ha conseguido que le compren ese juguete que tanto había soñado, ya estaba un paso más cerca de su objetivo ahora venía lo difícil la comunidad mágica y el compromiso.

Tras ultimar los detalles con el ministro Hermione bajó casi corriendo al bosque prohibido cubierta por la capa de Harry pues como había previsto a la prensa y los miles de magos que estarían presentes para las exequias, tuvo que hacer muchas maniobras para no tropezar con nadie pues la cantidad de gente era más de lo que acostumbraban ver esos terrenos aún había restos del castillo por todas partes aunque se trató de despejar el sector donde se llevaría la ceremonia de despedida general.

Cuando entro en el bosque estaba tan agitada y asustada que sentía el latir de su corazón palpitando en sus oídos a toda velocidad, canino por la senda acordada y llegó a un claro, Hermione se sorprendió de ver a los señores Malfoy sentados en un sofá Luis XV en medio del claro y a Draco parado tras de ellos, con el rostro impasible parecía que la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo pero Hermione sabía que no tenía tiempo para esas bobadas familiares, se acercó a ellos y les contó la oferta del ministro con las que les permitiría mantener su libertad y toda la dignidad posible.

-Esto es imposible estás loca si crees que lo aceptaremos JAMÁS!, NUNCA!, YO ser reducido a eso es imposible, SON UNOS MALDITOS y te apuesto a que tu lo estas disfrutando tanto como Shacklebolt- despotricarba Lucius lo más lejos posible de las poderosas, recientemente descubierto pesadas manos de su hermosa esposa, mientras la chica tenía los ojo inundados de lágrimas ante la insinuación de su futuro suegro.

-Papa no seas pesado con ella nos está dando toda la ayuda que puede y es más de lo que habías esperado, ser libre era tu meta principal y ella lo está consiguiendo no solo para un mortifago si no que para dos como bien nos recordaste antes -. Dijo enojado el platinado chico, Hermione lo miró con los ojos bañado de lágrimas y preocupada de que su padre no se quiera someter al trato ofrecido el ministro.

-Señor Malfoy esta es su única oportunidad 2 años pasaran volando y usted… usted recuperara todo lo que tiene- dijo la chica recordando la negociación con el ministro:

 **FLASHBACK**

-Mira Hermione estas concesiones no las haría para nadie sobretodo porque estamos hablando de Lucius Malfoy la mano derecha declarada del Lord- Decía el ministro preocupado. -Este documento puede costar mi cabeza si alguien siquiera sospecha que lo aquí expuesto es mentira, los Malfoy han sembrado enemistades sumamente poderosas- Dicho esto entregó el documento a la chica para que esta lo evaluará.

"Yo Kingsley Shacklebolt Ministro de Magia Ingles, en mi calidad de ex jefe de aurores he realizado una exhaustiva investigación de la cual he concluido y declaró que la Familia Malfoy conformada por el Sr. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, la Sra. Narcisa Dominic Malfoy y el Sr Draco Lucius Malfoy fue sometida bajo las órdenes del Hechicero tenebroso conocido como Lord Voldemort, el cual por medio de amenazas a la pareja sentimental del Sr. Draco L Malfoy, la Srta. Hermione Jane Granger la cual debido a su estatus de sangre y al ser hija de muggles estaba en amenaza de muerte permanentemente por dicho mago tenebroso.

Por lo que determinó que tomando como atenuante esa situación, que dadas todas las acciones negativas que tuvieron que realizar contra la comunidad mágica siendo mortifagos declarados, la familia Malfoy estará obligada a cumplir la siguiente condena:

1.- El Sr. y la Sra. Malfoy serán despojados del acceso a su fortuna y propiedades por un lapso de 2 años y no podrán hacer uso alguno de ellos de ninguna forma y bajo ningún concepto. Para poder subsistir el ministerio coordino que tuvieran vivienda y trabajo por lo que se verán obligados a laborar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería durante ese periodo de tiempo.

2.- El Sr. Draco Malfoy deberá terminar su educación en dicho colegio y será observado periódicamente para ver su desarrollo social y podrá hacer uso únicamente de su fortuna personal más no de sus propiedades.

3.- Dada las características de su situación y debido a que según lo descubierto por el propio Ministro Shacklebolt en su investigación, la cual se determinó como atenuante a sus faltas que todo lo que realizaron fue por proteger a la Srta. Hermione Jane Granger, quien ha mantenido una secreta relación sentimental con el joven Malfoy, y que desde ahora en adelante se considerara su guardiana y custodia durante el periodo de 2 años.

4.- En caso de que se llegase a descubrir que de alguna anomalía en dicha relación, todo lo anterior expuesto queda invalidado y recibirán la máxima pena del ministerio.

5,- Una vez culminado el colegio el Joven Malfoy y la Srta. Granger podrán proceder a casarse como tienen planificado y el joven Malfoy y su familia recuperaran el control total de sus bienes y fortuna pero cederán un 25% de la misma a las familias de los afectados en esta guerra.

Todo esto se cumplirá en total reserva para que no sea expuesto a la comunidad a fin de brindar a la Señorita Hermione Granger una de las Heroínas de esta guerra un poco de privacidad con su vida y relación privada.

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Ministro de Magia Ingles_

-Qué opinas niña?- preguntó esperando que ella gritara y se enojara por la responsabilidad que se le estaba dando.

Ella con lágrimas en los ojos se cubrió la boca mientras leía, sabía que prácticamente obligaba a Draco Malfoy a casarse con ella para recuperar la fortuna y el buen nombre de su familia, por lo que los nervios se apoderaron de ella, puede que hubiera hecho frente a muchas cosas pero la mirada de desprecio de Draco era algo ella que no podía manejar.

-Creo que no habrá mayor problema Kingsley, Lucius tal vez sufra un micro infarto, pero no creo que los demás protesten mucho. Aunque no entiendo porque traerlos a Hogwarts?- consultó a la chica. –Bueno, básicamente porque aquí están muy controlados y los estudiantes les darán una prueba de que su mentalidad debe cambiar si no quieren quedarse en la era anterior.- Dijo el ministro con la burla dibujada en su rostro.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Bueno!... esto es lo que hay! o te apegas al plan o nos hundimos todos querido padre- Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz, para después voltearse y mirar a Hermione a los ojos con la preocupación y la ansiedad reflejada en ellos, -estás segura de que esto es lo que deseas, según esa sentencia, tu vida se unirá a la mía para siempre, y siento que no te merezco por todo el daño que te hice en el pasado- dijo agónico, sufriendo mientras esperaba la respuesta de labios de la chica.

-Yo.. Yo estoy segura Draco!- dijo ella mirándolo intensamente….

* * *

 **Dedicatoria:**

*Este capítulo va para la cumpleañera de ayer 22. ;) Feliz cumple **Ommy**! Regalo número 3 xD

 **Agradecimientos:**

*A **Beth** , ami bella sigues el motivo de que escriba no dejes que me olvide de completar esto! ~.~

* A **Soletee** te has unido a mi locura lo siento por meterte en ese mundo jaja pero sé que lo disfrutas tanto como yo

* y a **MARUVTA** muchas gracias por tu Review.

-espero los comentarios y las criticas.


	7. Guerra mediática y el castigo mas dulce

-Bueno!... esto es lo que hay! o te pegas al plan o nos hundimos todos querido padre- Dijo Draco arrastrando laS palabras con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz, para después voltearse y mirar a Hermione a los ojos con la preocupación y la ansiedad reflejada en ellos, -estás segura de que esto es lo que deseas, según esa sentencia, tu vida se unirá a la mía para siempre, y siento que no te merezco por todo el daño que te hice en el pasado- dijo agónico, sufriendo mientras esperaba la respuesta de labios de la chica.

-Yo.. Yo estoy segura Draco!- dijo ella mirándolo intensamente….

* * *

 **LA GUERRA MEDIÁTICA Y EL CASTIGO MAS DULCE**

Tras su aparición en las exequias general los Malfoy fueron capturados y puestos a las órdenes de la justicia mágica, entre reproches de la gente y un montón de prensa que buscaba destruirlos tras años de servirlos ciegamente, ahora en la relativa ruina social se mofaban de su situación con múltiples artículos que iban desde el escandalosos motivos como vender sus almas hasta el favorito de Hermione que eran inferís maquillados.

Para cuando lograron filtrar la "causa real" de su actividad como mortifagos la comunidad mágica en serio enloqueció, mucha gente acoso al trió de oro, la madriguera fue invadida todos quería saber sobre la pareja más extraña que dejó la guerra, nadie confiaba en la palabra de los Malfoy pero la palabra del Potter y de Granger tuvo un peso impresionante.

No obstante un miembro del trió de oro siempre se abstuvo de opinar lo que muchas personas vieron cómo despecho de mal perdedor, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando el compromiso de Ron con Lavender se hiso oficial debido a un embarazo no esperado debieron acelerarlo y cuando 7 meses después se anunció el nacimiento de sus hijos Hugo y Damián, fue cuando definitivamente para el mundo mágico este pelirrojo salió de la ecuación.

Durante el tiempo en que lo acordado con el ministro de cumplió, los Malfoy quedaron bajo el estricto control de Hogwarts y su directora Minerva McGonagall, llegando a vivir en el castillo y ayudar a la rápida reconstrucción del mismo y la creación de nuevas alas habitacionales para los docentes.

Draco estuvo encerrando durante los meses de reconstrucción junto con su padres en el castillo mientras Hermione buscó a los suyos en Australia cuando los ubico con ayuda de los aurores logró regresar les la memoria y después de pedir perdón y explicar la situación por la que tuvo que hacerlo ellos obviamente la perdonaron y comprendieron el sacrificio de su hija.

Ahora lo que si les extrañó fue el tema de su relación con aquel chico que la torturó tantos años ella misma se los había contado pero supo ganar su aprobación explicando lo mismo que le dijo al ministro pero que esta vez fue más creíble al parecer a fuerza de repetirlo ya ella misma se lo había creído por lo que no se notaba tanto su mentira.

Cuando el año escolar empezó muy pocos faltaron a su último año, Harry y Ron se preparaban para ser aurores así que solo fueron a despedir a Ginny y a Hermione, Ron la miró con resentimiento y solo le dijo -vas a lamentar haberlo elegido a él y no a mi- Eso le dio escalofríos a la chica que prefirió no responder ya sabía que no sería fácil volver a ser amigos después de lo que pasó.

El viaje fue relativamente normal, los reencuentros, las anécdotas y el dolor todo se les hacia una mezcla de sensaciones nadie estuvo exento de llorar y muchos contaron anécdotas aterradoras de cómo sobrevivieron a los meses que estuvieron bajo la tutela de los Carrow y durante la batalla en el colegio.

Para cuando llegaron al colegio la unidad entre casas por fin había sido lograda ya que incluso los Slytherin que sobrevivieron y lograron escapar de Azkaban por su buena aportación durante la guerra como Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y las hermanas Greengrass estuvieron relatando historias de supervivencia, ellos fueron de las pocas serpientes que lograron regresar al castillo no se hicieron amigos de nadie pero fueron capaces de integrarse al grupo de Ravenclaw que conversaron con ellos este año.

El vagón exclusivo y lujoso de Sly que fue destruido durante la guerra no fue reintegrado, Sly no fue valorada como casa especial este año, más bien muchos de ellos eran parias sociales por haberse "vuelto buenos de último momento", entre esos chicos reunidos estaba una que a pesar de no ser vista como una mala persona tenía una espina en el corazón que ardía por venganza y por Salazar que obtendría respuestas al motivo de su rabia una Greengrass jamás se quedaba con las dudas.

Al llegar todos sin excepción vieron a los Thestral arrastrar las carretas, muchos con asco, otros con el pesar de saberse marcados por lo que se requiere para poder ver esos animales, el ver acontecer una muerte, los únicos que permanecieron ajenos a este triste regreso fueron los de primero que llegaron por tradición en las barcas.

Mucha expectación había en el corazón de una castaña que se mordía sin cesar los labios, no había visto a Draco alrededor de 4 meses desde que se inició la condena y los separaron para que ambos cumplan partes de sus obligaciones, ahora moría por saber cómo reaccionaría él.

La entrada el gran comedor casi no había cambiado nuevas runas adornaban el suelo y unos arcos vistosos y decoraciones extras de estatuas de armaduras que eran nuevas y se veían majestuosas, las mesas estaban como siempre separadas pero este año la menos poblada era la se Sly, Hermione se sentó de frente a la mesa de Sly buscando a Draco ansiosamente con la mirada, lo encontró abrazando a sus amigos cosa que sorprendió a muchos pero era justificable por el trauma que significó la guerra para ellos.

Hermione lamento haberlo buscado con tanta ansiedad, pues pudo ver cómo Astoria Greengrass se le colgó del cuello al chico plantandole un beso que atrajo más de una miradas, pero lo que vino después de eso fue aún peor e inquietante, Daphne y Pansy hicieron lo mismo, cosa que la dejó de piedra y seguramente pálida pues Ginny le dio un codazo para que cerrara la boca que en algún momento se abrió de forma extraña.

Todo pasó desapercibido al entrar los niños de primero con sus túnicas negras y sus gorritos de punta, temblorosos y preocupados, para sorpresa de muchos la Sra. Malfoy fue quien dirigió el cortejo y procedió a realizar el proceso de selección de casas, Minerva la observaba con atención para detectar cualquier error, si bien no la odiaba tampoco era de su agrado darle ese tipo de trabajo a esta gente tan propensa a la magia oscura.

El sombrero comenzó con su acostumbrado cántico que pedía unidad en las casas y recordar los muertos con cariño y dejar el dolor partir junto con ellos, muchos meditaron esas palabras con total conciencia de que ese sombrero, sabía siempre cosas importantes y que valía la pena oír su consejo.

Después de eso la rubia mujer leyó con soltura los nombres de la lista y colocaba el sombrero el cual repartió a los niños en las correspondientes casas los niños Sly fueron muy pocos 2 para ser exactos fueron 8 Gry, 5 Raven y 5 Huffe.

Una vez acomodados los chicos Minerva presentó a los profesores, la gran novedad los Malfoy como profesores este año nadie quería dar DCAO y el Sr. Malfoy tuvo que tomar el cargo, mientras que Narcisa, tomo Runas Antiguas, puesto que la profesora que daba la materia prefirió retirarse.

El anuncio de los premios anuales fue algo controversial, los chicos sabían que Hermione era prácticamente la única premio anual que era invariable puesto que siempre fue la mejor de su generación, pero el premio anual masculino tenía 3 posibles, Nott, Malfoy y Corner , en ese orden por notas.

Pero cuando nombraron a Draco, el comedor completo se silenció, sus padres se miraron y miraron a Minerva, que no le dio importancia si no que se dedicó a dar las demás novedades sobre el año escolar las cuales la mayoría de gente ignoro pues se centraron en la reacción del chico que apenas se lo creía, alzó su mirada buscando a Hermione pero no la encontró, su ojos no lo veían y eso lo sorprendió, ellos se querían... que paso? Porque esquivaba su mirada?.

Cuando el gran banquete terminó y todos fueron dirigidos a sus habitaciones, él se levantó al instante mientras todos se distribuían a sus casa pero Astoria lo detuvo y se le volvió a colgar del cuello, Pansy entró en acción, ella y Draco habían sido tanto tiempo mejores amigos que supo perfectamente lo que pasaba entre Hermione y Draco aun sin que este le contara nada, pues su amigo no había sido el mismo desde cuarto año desde el torneo había cambiado totalmente y Theo, Blaise y Ella lo sabían, aun en contra de él mismo pues se negó siempre a creerlo, Draco estaba perdido enamorado de ella, y ellos aun con sus creencias en contra le ayudarían porque aún se querían como hermanos.

-Sabes Astoria?... tenemos que hablar!..- dijo Pansy agarrado la de la túnica con fuerza y jalandola lejos del chico, la pequeña chica se vio rodeada por Theo y Blaise que la miraron con enfado y se encogió tratando de que no duela mucho, Daphne paso junto a ellos y solo les lanzó una mirada de reproche, -Hey es mi hermana!- y la tomó de la mano y la jalo liberándola de sus compañeros.

-Tory ya vasta… estos malditos te harán daño si sigues así, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Malfoy deja de hacerte más daño por favor- Reclamo la Greengrass mayor mientras se alejaban de los amigos de Draco –ya pasó, lo del compromiso nunca existió y tú debes entenderlo o saldrás lastimada pequeña- Voltio a verla con inmensa ternura, sabía que el capricho de su hermana no pasaría así sin más pero estaba consciente de que Draco estaba enamorado de la Granger y sería capaz de matar por ella y temía por la vida de su estúpida hermana, que no comprendía la situación.

Draco vio a sus amigos y agradeció su ayuda, voltio en busca de su castaña y no la encontró, -Demonios! Donde estas?- Maldecía bajo el chico –Fue a la oficina de McGonagall- dijo Blaise con cara de depredador que sabe que tiene a su presa – y tu mi querido hermano deberías estar yendo hacia allá también y rápido antes de que te malinterpreten-

El rubio apenas escuchó el comentario de su amigo ya estaba saltado cientos de cabezas de los estudiantes que intentaban salir del gran comedor, ya casi llegaba a la oficina de McGonagall y logro ver los cabellos de Hermione entrar –Bingo!- ralentizó su marcha y se acomodó el uniforme después de todo seguía siendo un Malfoy, y no daría una mala impresión ni corriendo y sudando.

Golpeó la puerta y esta se abrió siendo la misma castaña quien lo recibió, sus ojos se iluminaron al verla pero ella con un semblante apesadumbrado le dolió más que si ella lo hubiese abofeteado, fue a hablarle pero ella se paró frente a la directora con profundo respeto y el al ver que no conseguiría hablar hay, hiso lo mismo que la muchacha.

-La razón para haberlos llamado es muy simple primero indicarles sus habitaciones serán en la torre destinada a los premio anuales en el ala este, y su contraseña de ingreso será summum mentis, espero sean consientes de todo lo que están representando y Sr. Malfoy por si se lo pregunta sus notas fueron los suficientemente altas para darle el puesto debido a que el Sr. Nott declino el honor de ser Premio anual dijo algo así como que usted necesita más ese cargo que el.- Culmino la directora con un semblante serio.

-Srta. Granger debo hablar con Usted a solas, Sr. Malfoy eso es todo sus pertenencias ya están reubicadas de las mazmorras a la torre por lo que usted ya puede ir avanzando y descansar.- la animaga fue muy tajante y no dejo oportunidad de objeción. Draco vio de reojo a Hermione y su indiferencia los descolocó terriblemente.

Estaba tan abatido cuando salió de la oficina que olvido a donde iba y empezó a bajar a las mazmorras, a medio camino recordó a donde debía ir y regreso ya empezando la fase de la molestia para cuando llegó a la torreo la chica ya estaba ahí, no reclamos solo lo quedo viendo y pregunto -donde te metiste?- Draco bloqueo un par de veces como pez fuera el agua y se quedó de piedra sin saber qué tipo e recibimiento era ese.

un gran abrazo a todas aquellas que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un review eso ayuda a saber que el trabajo esta bien hecho jeje y mas que les esta gustando esta locura salida de mi cabeza:

*arovgo

*damalunaely

*Alejandra Salazar

*Adrit126

*Soletee

Estaré respondiendo a todos los que escriban y quiero mandar un gran abrazo a **MCBETH.1303** les invito a leer su fic s/12333804/1/Quiz%C3%A1-solo-fue-el-Destino , muy bueno e interesante, y amo a esa user por ser como es simplemente perfecta y mi gran y bella amoga BETH TE LOVEO!


	8. No llores por algo q nunca ha sido tuyo

Estaba tan abatido cuando salió de la oficina que olvido a donde iba y empezó a bajar a las mazmorras, a medio camino recordó a donde debía ir y regreso ya empezando la fase de la molestia para cuando llegó a la torreo la chica ya estaba ahí, ni reclamos solo lo quedo viendo y pregunto -donde te metiste?- Draco bloqueo un par de veces como pez fuera el agua y se quedó de piedra sin saber qué tipo de recibimiento era ese

* * *

.

 **NO LLORES POR ALGO QUE NUNCA HA SIDO TUYO**

-Que donde me metí?, Granger desde cuando pareces esposa celosa?- Respondió osco el rubio.

-Qué demonios le pasa porque me trata así?- pensó amargamente al sentirse perdido y no saber cómo reaccionar con la chica eran meses sin verse y ella le rehuía la mirada.

-Desde que saliste antes que yo del despacho de la directora y llegaste después, Malfoy!- en qué momento volvimos a llamarnos por nuestros apellidos. pensó Hermione, esto no va bien.

Pues me perdí mujer iba despistado pensando en ti y me perdí. YA! Feliz? Ya sabes que pasas metida en mi cabeza tanto que me aturdes!- dijo Draco algo cabreado por la forma en que ella le rehuyó la mirada en el banquete de bienvenida y como lo estaba tratando desde que regresaron al colegio.

Respiro pausado sobándose el puente de la nariz no era un hombre paciente, no lo había sido nunca y por Merlyn no lo pensaba ser jamás, pero ella era importante para él y debía hacérselo entender. –Hermione no te he visto en meses, y hoy evitaste mi mirada toda la noche, que te pasa?- dijo en un tono más alto del que pretendió pero su temperamento no le permitió bajar de ese tono de reproche a uno tal vez dulce, además qué demonios él no era así y ella lo sabía.

La chica suspiro molesta por el trato, después de todo ella estaba jugándose el cuello de mil formas por él, -Para que debia verte Draco? si desde que llegamos Astoria Greengrass paso colgada a ti, muchos en el colegio saben que lo que dijimos para salvar a tu familia no es verdad, pero aun así no puedes controlar tus mano y apartarlas de tu prometida?,- lo soltó tal cual lo sentía, un dolor que ardía y consumía cada parte de su corazón y el muy idiota ni cuenta se daba.

Astoria?... de eso se trata todo esto?- que no viste lo que paso cuando termino el banque?, en serio Hermione a veces me preocupa que no eres tan lista como dicen que eres- dijo ácidamente el rubio enojado ahora si totalmente. Cómo se atrevía a dudar de él si ya le prometió estar con ella.

No, no lo vi, me bastó ver el primero de los besos que te dio como para no querer presenciar el resto, a pero si vi la colección de besos que le siguieron, como Daphne y Pansy que es la forma de las serpientes de recibir a su héroe?, vaya que los Sly tienen sus valores muy torcidos.- dijo sarcástica la chica usando toda la rabia de los celos que la consumía.

Basta Granger te estás pasando de la raya!- advirtió el joven en un tono bajo pero frío que le recordó a la chica el viejo Draco de antes de la guerra, donde se fue ese chico que la enamoró en un solo día?, donde estaba todo lo que él decía sentir, si desde que lo vio solo se sentía miserable.

Vaya volvió el Malfoy de antes!, o quizás nunca se fue y solo jugó bien sus cartas- dijo Hermione levantándose para retirarse a su habitación dando por su parte por zanjada esa conversación y dejando claro lo bien que entendió el juego del chico y como ahora tenía la película muy clara.

Estoy jugando mi vida y mi futuro por ti, por lo menos si vas a seguir con ella, pídele que sea prudente y espere el tiempo que el ministro dispuso, no creo que quiera a su hombre pobre y pudriéndose en Azkaban.- dijo sin mirarlo y con todo el valor que pudo recoger, pero destrozada por dentro, creía que si lo miraba encontraría la mentira en sus ojos y eso haría que pierda toda esperanza de seguir con su vida.

Porque si, Hermione hasta este momento, había basado sus ganas de vivir en el amor que el chico había prometido, subió al cielo y estaba cayendo en desbandada si ningún colchón esperándola, por lo que se sentía ahogada en lágrimas que no le podía mostrar ni a él ni nadie pues ella sola se metió en esto y sola debía salir.

Por eso cuando paso junto a él, no volteo a verlo, no noto el dolor en la cara el chico, no vio cómo temblaba y él tampoco pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de ella, ni las lágrimas amontonadas tratando de salir, ninguno de los dos vio nada más que su realidad o su aparente realidad .

Draco había soñado tanto con el día de verla ahora así, libre de todo para poder besarla y tocar su piel sin miedo las críticas de nadie, tanto que toda esta situación le parecía estúpida, irrisoria, alucinante, y estúpida.. Un momento eso ya lo dije?... pero eso le parecía todo una soberana ESTUPIDEZ y que sea Granger la bruja más lista de su generación la que este directamente involucrada era algo ridículo.

Ella salió de la Sala común y se fue a su dormitorio y el quedo hay parado como un tonto viendo el fuego crepitar embebido en sus ideas, tratando de descifrar que hiso mal, porque para Draco el era inocente y no había hecho nada más que esperar como un estúpido un reencuentro con ella por todo lo alto, tal vez que lo dejara acariciarla un poco para empezar, o algo así pero definitivamente nunca imagino que ella lo mandaría por un tubo en la primera noche.

Por suerte para Hermione era una excelente bruja y apenas entro en su cuarto lo insonorizo, porque lanzo unas cuantas cosas al piso (unos estantes cristalería, un baúl, la cómoda, el escritorio ya saben unas cuantas cosas) del coraje que tenia con ella misma, por haberse dejado engatusar, por haber sido tan estúpida y confiado en esos ojos tan bellos que veía cada noche en sus sueños, pero ahora que había abierto los ojos no le dejaría jugar con ella, haría lo posible por cumplir su palabra porque eso fue lo que prometió y porque era la única forma de salir con el orgullo intacto, pero no lo dejaría que la envuelva nuevamente con sus falsas palabras de amor y miradas de borrego degollado.

Aaah nooo!.. Malfoy no sabía lo inteligente que ella podía llegar a ser, y si quería quedarse con Astoria que lo hiciera, pero que espere a que el tiempo de su condena se acabe, porque no le daría gusto de disfrutar su libertad y el amor, mientras ella estaba condenada a estar junto él con unos horrendos cuernos estampados en su frente.

Si Hermione no hubiera insonorizado su cuarto, habría escuchado el escándalo que Draco armó solito en la sala común la cual destrozó con bombardas, reductos y expulsos, haciendo polvo la sala común, y tomándose la botella de whisky de fuego que Zabini le había enviado al colegio camuflada en un libro, tontos de capirote de los aurores jamás creerían que uso un truco muggle para introducir el licor, pero ahora botella en mano y dolor en pecho, tenía un señor desastre frente, el que debía solucionar y un gran problema por delante que debía aclarar si quería a Granger de nuevo en su vida y el maldito Salazar lo ampare vaya cuanto quería a esa tonta bruja en su vida, no entendía porque pero todo de ella lo atraía.

Ahora tenía una sola misión recuperar la confianza de Hermione y… un momento… bueno resultaron dos misiones, también debía deshacerse de Astoria a como dé lugar porque si su presencia afectaba a su castaña y no había más opción que sacarla de su campo visual, claro que tenía al hombre adecuado para ese trabajito, uno de sus fieles y confiable amigos, suponiendo que no se niegue y no salga con alguna chorrada de que está enamorado de alguien más.

Ambos en determinado momento de la noche conjugaron el Reparo, y ninguno de los dos se entero de como ambos pasaron su primera noche destruyendo todo a su paso incluso sus corazones.

A la mañana siguiente una capa de frío corría en esa torre se sentía la tensión y las paredes vibraban de la presión que se acumuló entre ellos.

-Buenos días!- dijo él al verla bajar, mientras leía un libro junto a la chimenea con su cabello algo revuelto, los primero botones de la camisa abiertos y la corbata suelta dejando ver parte el de su cuello que ella jamás había visto, tan pálido como el resto de su rostro pero con una marca nacarada resultado de alguna herida, -habrá sido en la guerra?.. Que carajos haces Hermione pensado en esas bobadas? Tu sigue tu camino e ignoralo.- se decía la chica internamente tragando grueso ante esa visión.

\- Buenos días dije Granger! Tan poca educación tienes que no puedes ser siquiera cortés con quien te saluda?- la miro molesto por su desplante.

Soy cortés con quien merece que lo sea en tu caso no siento la necesidad de desearte un buen día, pues no creo que lo merezcas- dicho eso se dio la vuelta y salió como si nada de la sala común dejando a Draco con la boca abierta.

Qué demonios la paso a esta mujer?- ella jamás ha sido así con nadie ni siquiera con el aun cuando lo merecía en serio antes de la guerra. Si ella iba a ser así este sería un año muy largo para él. Granger, Granger, Granger si no te amara tanto bruja tonta juro que te habría cosido a cruciatus pero que carajos te crees para hablarme así. QUE YA NO INSPIRÓ RESPETO!- dijo en voz alta molesto el chico aun sabiendo que ella ya no le escuchaba y en parte mejor porque la respuesta no le habría gustado.

* * *

como siempre es grato recibir el apoyo de todos aquellos que se dan su tiempo para escribir sus comentario los cuales aprecio full pues me permiten saber cómo va la historia y que necesita cambiar para que seamos felices ;) aqui el agradecimentos los review anteriores:

Alejandra Salazar y arovgo bienvenidas :3

Adrit126 tranquila theo tendrá su parte ;)

Soletee tu apoyo es muy apreciado

MCBETH.1303 mi querida ami COMADRE te quero mil y sabes que esto es mas por ti que por mi ;)

espero sus comentarios no lancen piedras jeje solo comenten ;)


	9. y yo que hice?

¿Qué demonios está pasando por la mujer? - Ella jamás ha sido así con nadie ni siquiera con el otro cuando lo merece en serio antes de la ella iba a ser así como un año muy largo para é , Granger, Granger si no te amara tanto bruja tonta juro que te dan cosido un cruciatus pero que carajos te crees para hablarme así.QUE YA NO INSPIRO RESPETO! - dijo en voz alta molesto el chico aun sabiendo que ella ya no escuchaba y en parte porque la respuesta no le gustó.

* * *

 **¿YO QUE HICE?**

Draco salió de la sala común de premios anuales con un semblante de pocas pulgas, rumbo a gran comedor, no tenía apetito pero sabía que si quería recuperar una Hermione debía pedir consejo a sus amigos o por lo menos buscar a alguien que le dé una mano para entender la condena castaña por lo que es el, aun no le entendía.

Llegó, busco su mesa se sentó junto a sus amigos, un Astoria se iluminó los ojos y se levantó para su encuentro y Daphne estiró la mano y envió de una jalón de la túnica. Mientras tanto Blaise y Theo se sentaron a sus lados ya Pansy en frente así que estaba muy custodiado el chico.

-Por tu cara no necesitas contarnos como te fue con la sangre ... la leona- Blaise prefirió corregir antes de meter la pata más adentro. -Si Draco que no te calienta ni el sol con ese semblante- Agregó Pansy.

Pues conociendo la moral de los Gryffindor estoy seguro que lo de los besos de las chicas ayer no le cayó nada bien a tu carcelera- Agregó Blaise, Theo por el contrario permanente callado analizando el comportamiento de la mesa de los Leones.

En dicha mesa solo estaban los primeros de atiborrandose de los dulces, unos cuantos de séptimo que comían mientras analizaban las materias que comenzaron a tomar, entre ellos estaba el motivo de malgache de Draco siendo totalmente indiferente.

Y es que Theo si vio a Hermione cuando Astoria beso a su amigo y cuando las otras dos quisieron minimizar la situación saludable con un beso también, pero no vio la cara que puso cuando salían del comedor. Así que igual tenia la duda de saber qué pasó y como siempre que el misántropo tenía una curiosidad buscaba la fuente y salía de dudas.

Heee ... Draco yo si quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó para que la causante de la libertad tan molesta y no te veamos de su mano como esperábamos todos.- Preguntó como si nada mientras revolvía la yema de huevo en su plato del desayuno .

Pues básicamente no lo sé, yo no sé qué pasó que ella quiso matarse con la mirada ayer, yo esperaba un "reencuentro" con ella pero me mandó por un tubo y me pidió que mantenga la imagen de pareja! ... no creen que para mantenerla lo mejor?

Pansy sopesó las cosas y recordó lo de ayer y como él no hubo una reacción a los besos de ellos pero su ayuda resultó ser otro problema, ahora su amigo estaba sin la chica que le gustaba, y ella no deja de que sufra, - bueno hay que recuperar a esa sabelotodo para Draco y tiene que trazar un plan chicos, **activa el protocolo de recuperación de la leona** \- ordenó a sus amigos.

Blaise alzó la ceja ante el comentario de la pelinegra, pero se re acomodan diciendo- si se trate de no traer nada, es una no se admiten tracción ni aceptan cuernos, ya he varios amantes de esa casa así que puedo dar fe del genio que se manejan.- concluyó

Entonces el plan es hacerle ver que Draco en el príncipe de nuestra casa se debe de sus súbditas no puede separarse de nosotras no? - dijo Pansy como si fuese normal lo que decía Theo rodó los ojos con fastidio, -No Pansy el concepto que ellos manejan no es tan liberal como el nuestro ellos tienen una sola pareja y de por vida si es posible- Dijo el castaño con tono aburrido

Bueno ¿Draco está en camino a su chica o no? Y no omitas detalles porque cada cosa puede ayudar a desenredar la extrañamente de tu chica- Dijo Pansy y el rubio empezó a contar cada detalle que se grabó empezó con fastidio y terminó casi histérico grabando todo con el acontecimiento con la chica como discusión prácticamente sin el haber hecho nada

-¿y realmente venias de la sala común con esta chica con una chica? - pregunto Blaise con una sonrisa malévola. Pansy y Theo rodaron los ojos y bufaron - que no lo estas escuchando que ganamos con mentiras a nosotros una mujer tal vez pero a nosotros de que valdría que nos mienta.- lo regaño Pansy

Bueno, ¿qué es lo que está en esta situación por lo que vio, es decir que no se ha confirmado que la versión no está contigo verdad? - Razono Theo -y así el plan mantiene una Astoria lejos de ti dijo Theo y en su rostro se formo una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible para el ojo poco conocedor pero en el caso de Draco que conocía a su amigo como si mismo se dio la cuenta de cómo sus posibilidades con el menor de los Greengrass se abrieron antes de sus ojos y estaban más que dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo a punta de su sacrificio.

Bueno yo ... - Empezó el misógino chico a decir pero Draco se le adelantó con voz de gatito herido. - Theo necesito un sacrificio de tu parte, ayúdame a quitar me a Astoria de encima- le pidió y Blaise salto- si quieres yo puedo ... - dijo con picardía -NOOOO! Dijeron los 3 a la vez por diferentes tipos de motivos.

Draco por lo que menos quería causar más daño a Tory lo que se reducen a amar a Blaise igual dolor a futuro.

Theo porque los años que soñando con ella y por estar con Draco se encuentran en lo que implicaba por ningún motivo dejar el camino a nadie más que no sabía que no iban a amar o idolatrar como el

Y Pansy porque ya tenía meses enamorada de Blaise y sabía que se trataba de Astoria el ardió la sangre y el brotó de la vena Sly de inmediato, lo suyo era suyo y de nadie más.

Ya se lo pedí a Theo- dijo Draco con la convicción y el castaño asintió con vehemencia, el solitario solo entrecerró los ojos y puso cara de ofendido. - Eso me pasa por ayudar a mi ayuda- dijo el moreno.

-Pues necesitare tu ayuda para otras cosas mi querido amigo pero no sé si para ese punto tengas las agallas que se requieren- dijo el rubio. -Sí- Dijo Blaise interesado. -sí, mi amigo moreno para eso en el estanque en una posición comprometida que tal vez en la playa en el milagro de la comunidad mágica por hacer algo que puede ser capaz de atrapar gran héroe Potter- dijo el rubio con sorna.

La primera semana en el colegio La primera semana en el colegio La primera vez que salí de la escuela, la primera semana en el colegio, que otro beso en la mejilla que el hacían latir el corazón en mil por horas, pero que después de que sucedió en él el ingreso y sus palabras esos actos solo para confundir más, -que la pasa a una mujer-pensaba amargamente, cuando la comprensión le llegó al cerebro comprendido con el engaño que no había hecho nada sin una razón las sonrisas y otras cosas eran sentados frente a sus amigos y solo hacía aparentar que todo estaba bien entre ellos cuando no hay estar estar peor,se ha puesto en acción por su vietnamita y ha sido probado por lo que era actuar frente a sus amigos y ella sabía lo que es jugar con una serpiente, maquinaba en su mente todo lo que haría y cómo lo llevaron a cabo, se dio la tercera semana de clases y había calculado los actos y los gestos de la muchacha, sabía cómo actuaba para aparentar y captar cómo era su forma de "cubrir" las apariencias tomó sus medidas y se prepara para aplicar su plan.

La oportunidad se dio a mediados de esa semana, cuando ella salió de la clase de transformaciones avanzadas, el se acerco por atrás y él llamó seductoramente pero muy audible, -Mioni? - qué diablos hacía diciéndole así se rió internamente el rubio despiadado -amor olvidaste despedirte en la mañana, ya sé que dormimos juntos pero sabes que me gustan tus besos- la chica lo miró con los ojos como platos sorprendida cuando la giro de la cintura poniendo la frente a él y la atracción en sus brazos, pero fue mayor la sorpresa cuando lo vio acortar el espacio entre ellos, pasar su mano por su cuello hasta la nuca y atraerla a sus labios, dándole un beso que no solo fue profundo y sensual, si no que el dejó completamente aturdida y luego varios piquitos que el justificante con un comentario -ya quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos princesa,los besitos que me dejas me gustan pero quiero que me los des de todo el día, no solo en privado además creo que a tus amigas no les molestaría verdad Señoritas? - voltio a ver a las chicas que la acompañaban por encima del hombro de la castaña y estas estallaron en murmullos y risitas excitadas -las bonitas, ellas no se enfadaron porque andes conmigo dentro del colegio de la mano o besándonos- la chica con el miro con la rabia pero sabía que debía calmarse o todo se vendría abajo voltio calmada y sonriendo a sus amigas con aire inocente y aun algo sonrojada pregunto - creen que puedo escaparme con mi novio por hoy chicas? - todas las hacían además de afirmación todas menos Ginny que seguía sin ver con buenos ojos un Draco, no solo en privado además creo que las amigas no les molestaría verdad Las señoritas? - voltio a ver a las chicas que la acompañaban por encima del hombro de la castaña y estas estallaron en murmullos y risitas excitadas -las hermosas, ellas no se enfadaron porque andes conmigo dentro del colegio de la mano o besándonos- la chica con el miro con la rabia pero sabía que debía calmarse o todo se vendría abajo de la voltio calmada y sonriendo a sus amigas con aire inocente y aun algo sonar pregunto - creen que puedo escaparme con mi novio por hoy chicas? - todas las hacían además de afirmaciones todas menos Ginny que seguía sin ver con buenos ojos un solo en privado además creo que las amigas no les molestaría verdad Las señoritas? - voltio a ver a las chicas que la acompañaban por encima del hombro de la castaña y estas estallaron en murmullos y risitas excitadas -las hermosas, ellas no se enfadaran porque andes conmigo dentro del colegio de la mano o besándonos- la chica con el miro con la rabia pero sabía que debía calmarse o todo se vendría abajo de la voltio calmada y sonriendo a sus amigas con aire inocente y aun algo sonar pregunto - creen que puedo escaparme con mi novio por hoy chicas? - todas las hacían además de afirmaciones todas menos Ginny que seguía sin ver con buenos ojos un no se enfadaron porque andes conmigo dentro del colegio de la mano o besándonos- la chica con el espejo pero la sabía que debía calmarse o todo lo que vendría por la voltio calmada y sonriendo a sus amigas con aire inocente y algo más sonrojada pregunto - creen que puedo escaparme con mi novio por hoy chicas? - todas las hacían además de afirmaciones todas menos Ginny que seguía sin ver con buenos ojos un no se enfadaran porque andes conmigo dentro del colegio de la mano o besándonos- la chica con el espejo pero la sabía que debía calmarse o todo lo que vendría por la voltio calmada y sonriendo a sus amigas con aire inocente y algo más sonrojada pregunto - creen que puedo escaparme con mi novio por hoy chicas? - todas las hacían además de afirmaciones todas menos Ginny que seguía sin ver con buenos ojos un Draco.

La castaña le dio una sonrisa sonrisa de disculpas y tomó la mano de Sly que se moría de risa internamente al verla así de enojada, porque el enojo también es un sentimiento o no?

Caminaron juntos de la mano y se metieron en una aula de la vaca y la chica estalló gesticulando frente a él -Qué demonios te pasa Malfoy como te atreves a besarme así? - reclamó airada mirando a los ojos miel contra gris y chispas saliendo de ese encuentro , el ambiente y la caldera a punto de estallar.

Dime Granger? Crees que puedes jugar todo el tiempo conmigo? Que esperabas de mi? Que me deje sorprender cada vez que se te antoja y me tengas al pendiente de tus actos de tres pasos de piernas largas piernas para llevar a ella cerrando el espacio entre ellos, Hermione instintivamente retrocedió un pequeño paso sonrojándose, si bien ella creía que él no se queja por las muestras de la muestra sobre todo para guardar su rubio trasero y el de su familia, jamás creyó que estaba sintiendo afectado por eso.

Enarco una ceja con escepticismo y soberbia mirándolo con una pose altiva -pues si ya no quieres mi ayuda no tengo problema con dejar que empiecen a hablar de que no somos compatibles y que termina en Azkaban! - espeto molesta, y el apretó las manos en un puño, tensando la mandíbula resistiéndose a su trato.

De pronto toda esa rabia se evapora, él la amaba y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella derrotado sin el saber que para hacer para demostrarle que la amaba ninguna era de los hombres que se ven dulces y cariñosos con nadie pero ella envía deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos y proteger de todo lo que pudiera dañarla incluso si era de sí mismo.

-Hermione por favor, juro por mi vida mi honor que no tengo ni quiero tener nada con nadie más eres la única a quien quiero ver en mi vida y aunque se que vistes lo que paso el dia de la llegada y el claro claro a Astoria que no tiene ningunos futuros junto - Cerró los ojos con la fuerza de sus ojos escocés pero ninguna era de los llorar porque, abrió los ojos clavando los en los de la castaña esos ojos miel que fascinó y su corazón tuvo un vuelco ella lo miraba con una expresión extraña él el sostuvo la mirada sabiendo que ella estaba evaluando su alma, lo único que Draco quería era que ella le diera una oportunidad para convencerla de lo que él envió, como pudo creer en él antes y ahora solo dejó llevar lo que otros le quisieron hacer creer.

El cerebro de la leona trabajaba un mil por día tratando de cotejar la información, Draco Malfoy de rodillas revelando lo que su corazón sentía era algo que su imaginaria, era sobre cóctel por sus ojos, esa plata liquido en que se entiende claramente por un sentimiento vulnerable, la cadera es el corazón, ya es una vez y ahora su sentencia miedo de creer que había dejado todo por él, pero que el amor no era de confianza? y siendo justos no fue el que comenzó el beso con la joven Slytherin.

Su metódica cabeza analizaba pros y contras, pero esos ojos grises no la dejaba pensar claro, el sentimiento que transmitían, la confundan ella lo ... quería ?, si algo así le decía su mente pero era su corazón lo que lo gritaba, dio dos pasos cerrando el espacio entre ellos y el dócilmente apoyar su frente en su vientre claro claro que estaba en sus manos, ella con una mano acarició su rubio cabello el cual jamás creyó que fuera tan suave, para ser franca había tocado el cabello de Harry y el de Ron y jamás había sido tan suave por lo que el tacto del chico la exótica en solo abrazo su cadera llenándose de su aroma, se sentía en una posición de sumisión y aunque no le agradaba sabía que era la última oportunidad que tenía de demostrarle a la chica lo que sentía por ella.

no es que ellos fuesen sucios pero ellos olían a cosas tan diferentes Ron un bosque, tierra y pollo, Harry un cuero, césped y chocolate. Draco tenía un olor tan masculino, pero era tan propio de él a la vez, a libros nuevos, con un toque de manzana verde, pero en una especie de perfume que lo hacía atrayente.

Vaya que su mente divagaba cuando los nervios de la atacaba, pero quien no es estar nervioso si el hombre que amas está acercando a ti sus labios, y su respiración se llena de su aroma y sus neuronas neuronas se van paralizando poco a poco dejándote en absoluta confusión pero cuando sus labios se rozan, tu piel se eriza y el pulso se te eleva, tu corazón quiere salirse del pecho y con torpeza tratar de devolver sus afectos, con miedo a hacer mal y que él se frustrara de la vértebra sin gravedad, es tu 5to beso (si esta chica llevaba la cuenta por ahora) y ningunos sabes si las haces bien pero antes nadie se ha quejado y tú sientes esa confianza apoderarse de ti.

Hermione recibió el valor de su casa y de pronto tenía los brazos del cuello de Draco acariciando su cabello que se le antojaba como seda y que roba el rubio un ligero gemido de lo delicado y algo torpes pero caricias de la chica que robaba sus sueños desde hace más de 2 años.

La acercó más a su pecho sintiendo como su calor suya labio inferior para instar la para abrir los labios, ella obediente permitió el ingreso de su lengua a su boca lo que abrió la puerta un mundo que ella no había conocido hasta ahora, poco a poco ese beso él iba concentrando un tibio calor en su vientre y acelerando su respiración mas y mas, solo pararon por algo de aire pero el sonre en sus labios y ella se derretía al verlo así despeinado y sonriente.

Era un hombre muy guapo en ese estado, relajado y feliz, la sombra del dolor había desaparecido de su mirada y su cara cambiaba dándole un brillo especial, eso era ella la luz que llevaba la oscuridad de su vida y eso era esa esperanza de ser amada y la promesa de una vida juntos en la soledad despierta alejando la de las desgracias que vivieron durante la guerra, los pequeños besos iban y venían llenado de amor esa aula, y el corazón de ambos.

-Hermione déjame demostrarte que para mí no es un juego, ni una forma de salvar a mi familia, para mi tu eres importante, eres tu quien me mantiene en vigilia, quien me hace ver diferente todo aquel que da luz a mi triste existencia , eres quien reavivar mi alma con esa sonrisa de linda que me calienta el corazón cada vez que la veo-decía el chico sin soltarla y acariciando su mejilla, mientras que la chica se complace de su tacto, era para ella una sensación de placentera el sentirlo realmente suyo el escucharlo hablarle con esa veneración, que tenía una forma muy bella de expresar, ¿acaso que era así de todos los elocuentes todos los de sangre pura ?, el apoyo de su mano en el pecho del chico y la vista con cierto nerviosismo para dar un paso más en este reencuentro inesperado.

Está bien, Draco te daré una oportunidad ...

* * *

Perdon la demora perdí la musa y la uni no colabora pero esa es la excusa común de los escritores de acá . pero se le hace es real jejeje de todas formas les dejo el cap y espero ahora que salgo de vacaciones con las mejores notas de las que espere así que como premio a mis merecidas vacaciones aquí está una perlita en bruto.

ver? v = cQOy0UXAxys y lista = PL5swTxQbkBmvnUaYXYhXbidkGqTF3jNsG David Bisbal - Me Enamoré De Ti


	10. Feliz Cumpleaños leona

Para ella era una sensación placentera al sentirlo realmente suyo, el escucharlo hablarle con esa veneración, vaya que tenía una forma muy bella de expresarse, sería acaso que así eran de elocuentes todos los sangre pura?, apoyo su mano en el pecho de el chico y alzo la vista con cierto nerviosismo para dar un paso más en este reencuentro inesperado.

—Está bien, Draco te daré una oportunidad…—

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños Leona**

Aquel viernes 17 fue el mejor del mundo, esa noche ella durmió en sus brazos, abrazada a él, su aliento cálido chocaba en su pecho y él dejaba de vez en cuando besos en su coronilla, con su mano frotando suavemente su espalda con suaves y cadenciosas caricias, sin exceder los limites a lo sexual, solo ellos demostrándose un amor puro sin ir más allá, y no es que Draco no lo quisiera hacerle el amor, era solo que quería ir despacio al ritmo de Hermione.

Rosaba levemente su cabello con su nariz embriagándose de su aroma, se sentía dichoso, una felicidad que no había tenido en mucho tiempo o tal vez nunca, se sentía un hombre nuevo, con ella en sus brazos se sentía capaz de todo, y todos esos sentimientos le impedían dormir pues las posibilidades eran infinitas, podían estar juntos y no importaba los que el mundo mágico dijera ella lo amaba y el la amaba a ella y solo a ella, y ahora ni sus padres, ni nadie lo podían detener.

Podrían vivir sus sueños juntos, podían hacer cualquier cosa juntos, cuantos sueños tenía Draco para compartir con ella, poco a poco el cansancio venció a la adrenalina de la felicidad que lo embargaba y fue cayendo en un plácido sueño, abrazándola mas a su pecho con miedo de que si la soltaba se desvaneciera.

La mañana siguiente lo sorprendió brillante, alegre e incluso con unos pajarillos dándoles los buenos días, la habitación de Hermione era mucho más iluminada que la suya y maldijo por lo bajo que fuesen tan escandalosos los pajaritos —¿de dónde habían salido?, ¡ah sí!— recordó que la tenía en sus brazos, que esta era su habitación, volteo a verla notando que aun dormía y un hilillo de saliva escapaba de sus labios, arrugaba su nariz de forma graciosa y balbuceaba suavemente alguna incoherencia al parecer soñando con algo, tomó su mano y lentamente la llevo hasta sus labios dejando un leve beso en los nudillos primero luego en la palma y después en cada una de las yemas de los dedos, hasta que ella abrió perezosamente sus ojos, y lo miro primero extrañada y luego feliz con una dulce sonrisa adornando sus provocativos labios.

—¡Buenos días Malf… Draco!— se corrigió a sí misma, una sensación de mariposas en su estomago, (¿o era hambre?), en fin lo que fuera, hacia que su sangre se acelerara en sus venas y verlo así despeinado recién levantado y con esa sonrisa tan perfecta solo para ella, hizo que su mañana empezara muy pero muy bien.

—¡Buenos días princesa! ¿Cómo dormiste?— preguntó el rubio con la voz algo ronca de la emoción contenida, sus ojos lo tenían aturdido, ese miel tan brillante y con leves vetas doradas eran fascinantes.

—Bien a decir verdad, ¿y tú? ¿Te estorbe mucho para dormir?— preguntó la castaña con curiosidad y diversión a partes iguales, se sentía diferente en una situación tan inverosímil como imposible pero ahí estaban dos enemigos ahora novios y compartiendo su primer despertar juntos.

—Pues yo también, a decir verdad hace mucho que no descanso tanto como hoy, y tan placenteramente como al estar junto a ti— vaya que el chico sabia como adular, pensó Hermione y sonrió complacida, pues ese divino, arrogante y charlatán hombre ahora era su novio, decía amarla, y aun no podía creérselo pero le daría una oportunidad a ese amor para florecer y dejaría que él le demuestre si todas sus palabras eran ciertas o no, y ella lo amaría con todo su corazón como jamás creyó poder amar a su rival más acérrimo.

—Que bueno, creí que no podrías dormir por la incomodidad de estar junto a mi, o en esta cama...— dijo con timidez, pero el negó con la cabeza y le dio una esplendida sonrisa —No pesas nada princesa, y la verdad tu respiración me sirvió de arrullo para dormir me, pero ahora será mejor levantarnos porque no lograremos desayunar si no bajamos pronto, y seguramente perderíamos clases si no corremos— ante esta declaración Hermione abrió los ojos como platos asustándose por unos segundos al sentirse desorientada pero luego cayendo en cuenta que era sábado solo le dio un golpecito juguetón en el pecho al rubio.

—¡Estás loco! por poco me matas de un susto, ¡es sábado Draco no tenemos clases!,— él la miro desconcertado, pero sabiendo que ella posiblemente no lo recordaría le explico mientras volvía a besar su delicada mano —¿recuerdas que nos comprometiste a enseñar a los niños de primero hijos de muggles, que tuvieran problemas con pociones y con transformaciones?— los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de reconocimiento y terror.

—¡Santa Circe se me había olvidado!, ¡nos deben estar esperando!— grito mientras se levantaba y tomaba ropa para irse a bañar rápidamente, el rubio se quedo parpadeando sobre la cama con aire de afectado pero empezando a moverse a su habitación para tomar ropa y bañarse también, ella antes de salir le sonrió con dulzura mirando la forma silenciosa como la seguía a pesar de su olvido, lo llamo —Draco—

él la miro extrañado a medio camino de irse, —dime princesa— se dedico una de esas medias sonrisas que la derretían —gracias por estar pendiente eso aunque no te agrada en absoluto— el suspiro resignado — es importante para ti, entonces lo es para mí preciosa— le respondió ya cerca de ella acariciando su mejilla con cariño mientras besaba su frente, —ahora ve y cámbiate tu primero antes de que no logremos llegar a tiempo— .

A los 20 minutos ambos premios anuales estaban en su sala común vestidos y listos para salir a desayunar e ir a cumplir con su labor.

El primer obstáculo se dio cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, y se miraron como tratando de decidir ¿qué hacer?, no podían ir a Gryffindor porque sería como meterse a las fauces del León, y no podían en la mesa de Sly so pena de que Hermione sea devorada viva por alguna de las serpientes.

Todo fue muy confuso pero Hermione presiono su mano para infundirle confianza y lo llevo con ella a la mesa de Gryffindor, los leones jamás maltratarían a alguien a menos que se lo merezca y Draco había demostrado que no merecía ser maltratado por nadie, además era su novio después de todo, y un premio anual merecía respeto, se dijo en su estricta mentecita.

Se sentaron frente a Neville y Ginny de cara a la mesa de Sly los ojos de todo el gran comedor fijos en ellos, —vaya que podían ser perturbadoras las miradas— pensaba a castaña, pero miro a los ojos de Draco la veneración que le profesaba, despejo sus dudas por lo que le respondió con una tierna sonrisa juguetona y toda duda y nervios que sentían se esfumo de ambos.

Ginny no podía creer que tenían al príncipe de las serpientes en su mesa y miro a Neville que reflejaba su perplejidad, -¿Mione?- preguntó delicadamente.

—Ginny, Draco y yo somos pareja y hemos decidido que no dejaremos que las criticas de nadie nos separen más, así que compartiremos más tiempo juntos y espero que ustedes que son mis amigos sepan respetar mi decisión y respeten a mi novio y mi deseo de estar junto a él— se defendió la chica con vehemencia y sintiendo el apoyo del rubio que aun no soltaba su mano pues tenía sus reservas sobre estar en esa mesa y si les reclamaban se la llevaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con tal de que nadie se meta en su relación.

Para su sorpresa Neville y Ginny solo asintieron y continuaron desayunando como si nada pasara mientras el resto del gran comedor regreso a sus asuntos también, excepto la mesa de Sly donde una morena de ojos verdes echaba chispas y retorcía una servilleta deseando que fuese el cuello del premio anual de Gryffindor, ella no permitiría que esto continúe como que su apellido era Greengrass.

Después de haber pasado la mayor parte de su mañana practicando transformaciones y encantamientos con los hijos de muggles de primer año, Draco acompaño a Hermione a la mazmorra que usarían para practicar pociones con los niños de primero, y como solo ella se había comprometido con ese grupo en particular el aprovecharía para planificar lo que tenía en mente.

Así que dejo una confundida castaña que había asumido que le ayudaría con aquellos niños de primero, pero no le dio mucha importancia porque él le dijo que tenía que hacer unos deberes que le faltaban y aprovecharía ese tiempo para no estorbarle.

El rubio agradeció a los dioses que ella siempre priorice la tarea antes que el placer, pues en este caso esa mentirilla le dio tiempo para ubicar a la pelirroja de su amiga y tragándose su orgullo le pediría ayuda.

-Eh… Waselette!- la llamó cuando la encontró conversando con la rubia lunática de Ravenclaw, que lo miro con curiosidad mal disimulada, — ¿tienes un minuto?— preguntó apartando la vista de los extraños ojos de Luna que le erizaban los pelos de la nuca.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos molesta por el apodo, —¿es que acaso no maduraras nunca Malfoy? Lo que sea que quieres decir dime lo frente a Luna, ella es de mi entera confianza— espeto la chica empezando a perder la paciencia al puro estilo Weasley.

—Está bien, está bien, Ginebra—suspiro tratando de cambiar su actitud resaltando el nombre de la Gryffindor para destacar sus intentos de mejorar el ambiente entre ellos — mira, el asunto es…que el 19 es el cumpleaños de Hermione y bueno yo… quería hacerle una pequeña reunión con tu familia y sus amigos para que festeje sus 18 años, y bueno… — cambio su peso de un pie a otro incomodo por lo que estaba haciendo no le gustaba pedir ayuda a los pobretones pero su castaña bien lo valía

—quería pedirte que te encargues de comunicarles a los de tu familia, y a quienes creas convenientes para que asistan a la torre de premios anuales, pero sin excederse la directora estuvo de acuerdo pero pidió discreción— aclaró el rubio —como comprenderás no puede estar haciendo este tipo de concesiones a todos los estudiantes- explico el rubio soltando un poco el aire que no se había fijado que contenía.

Ginny lo veía con los ojos abiertos como platos, Draco Malfoy Black le estaba pidiendo un favor y no cualquier favor… le pedía que reúna a la comitiva de una fiesta para su mejor amiga que dicho sea de paso ahora era su novia, y lo estaba haciendo de forma civilizada y agradable —emm… ¿y cuando lo harás y a qué hora? — Preguntó más por curiosidad que por ganas de hacer el favor.

—El domingo en la mañana la llevare a desayunar junto al lago en un picnic y al regresar espero que ya todos hayan llegado para sorprenderla cuando entremos— se explico el Sly con algo de autosuficiencia —¿ese es tu plan? Jajajaja vaya Malfoy resultaste todo un romántico— dijo riendo la pelirroja ganándose una mirada gélida del rubio.

—¿Contare con tu ayuda o no? —dijo serio pero su rostro mostraba un saludable rubor poco común en él.

—Por Hermione haría cualquier cosa y la verdad me alegra que hayas planeado esto para ella, si alguien merece ser feliz es ella—dijo en un tono algo tristón pero sincero pues aun recordaba la mala forma en que su hermano le mostró su verdadero rostro.

Luna con su infantil pero dulce voz le pregunto al rubio, —¿Puedo asistir? Creo que los Narggles te han dado mucha inspiración y te mantienen en ensoñación Draco, sería divertido ver cómo te hacen actuar al rodearte de los Sflunrots que rondan los pasteles de cumpleaños, ellos cumplen deseos a los cumpleañeros, pero son enemigos de los Narggles y cuando se juntan extrañas situaciones pasan a veces buenas a veces malas pero si tu amor es real y no es influenciado por los Narggles tendrás mucha felicidad ese día—

Los ojos del Sly se posaron en ella entre cerrándolos levemente, miro a la pelirroja como pidiendo ayuda para entender de lo que hablaba la Ravenclaw, ella se encogió de hombros y solo negó, mirando a Luna con una dulce sonrisa le dijo con tranquilidad –si Luna, claro que puedes ir, todos los amigos de Hermione irán— le aseguro Ginny, Draco suspiro y con un asentimiento a ambas como despedida, prefirió retirarse. Pero se volteo de pronto y les recordó a ambas chicas –Recuerden mantenerlo en secreto, quiero… sorprenderla—

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, pero esbozo una sonrisa al ver partir al príncipes de las serpientes, —Vamos Luna tenemos una mega fiesta que planear— sonrió con malicia pero alegre.

El chico había hablado con su madre pidiéndole consejo para hacer los 18 de su novia lo más memorable posible y juntos llegaron a la conclusión de que una reunión de sus amigos era lo más adecuado, eso y el picnic juntos le darían a la Griffindor un día que nunca olvidaría, Narcissa le ayudó con la decoración, el bufete y todo lo demás.

Eligió el pastel, un selva negra con cubierta de chocolate blanco y letras doradas que la felicitaban, muy clásico y elegante, Draco pensó que tal vez podría ser muy llamativo pero esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para hacer que los narglys y los snurfles que dijo la lunática no se peleen y les permitan tener una buena reunión, quien sabe con esa chica es mejor tener precaución.

La mañana del domingo el toco su puerta muy temprano y deslizo bajo la puesta de la castaña una invitación a tomar el desayuno fuera del castillo, ella leyó y con una sonrisa enorme corrió a arreglarse, quería verse bonita para él, aun que no sabía que ponerse, justo en ese momento llego una lechuza con un paquete plata y verde, una pequeña nota decía

 _ **Querida Hermione:**_

 _ **Con nuestros mejores deseos, y agradecimiento. Feliz cumpleaños**_

 _ **Narcissa y Lucius.**_

La sorpresa por quienes firmaban hizo que sus manos temblaran antes de abrir el paquete.

Dentro del mismo un hermoso vestido color beige, sin mangas y cuello de bandeja entallado en el torso, pero en la cintura dejaba una falda hasta media pierna, se veía delicado, fresco y muy hermoso acompañado de un fajón de tela dorada y una sandalias de tiras con medio tacón con el mismo tono de dorado que el fajón, jadeo ante la belleza del traje pero estaba segura de que ese regalo era más de Narcissa que de Lucius.

Aun así lo tomo feliz y giro con el frente al espejo, tenia justo lo que necesitaba para verse linda para Draco, no podía esperar, corrió a la ducha para un rápido baño, se secó y arregló lo mejor que pudo dejando suaves risos sueltos en cascada, aplicándose luego un leve maquillaje, se puso el vestido, un poco de su perfume y mirándose al espejo una última vez sonrió satisfecha de ver el resultado.

Casi baja corriendo las escaleras, pero logro contenerse, tratando de verse elegante para su novio, que lucía impecable una camisa azul Raven que se ajustaba a su esbelta pero musculosa figura, un pantalón beige y accesorios de cuero café claro completaban su look casual, ella jamás había visto a Draco en ropa muggle y Merlín la ampare le quedaba taaaan bien ese tipo de ropa que era una injusticia para el resto de los mortales.

Él la vio aparecer en lo alto de la escalera, y de pronto como si se estuviera deteniendo el tiempo a su alrededor todo iba en cámara lenta, la vio bajar con delicadeza y gracia, mientras él se levantó yendo a su encuentro, al llegar al último escalón él le extendió la mano para recibirla.

Ella con un dulce sonrojo la acepto y el roce de sus manos los hizo estremecerse, para luego mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse mutuamente, —¿lista princesa? — pregunto Draco con emoción contenida ella se veía más hermosa que de costumbre, con un halo de paz y dulzura que lo tenía embelesado.

Hermione asintió y se dejo guiar, por lo corredores donde todos murmuraban al verlos juntos, hasta la entrada y de ahí se dirigieron al lugar favorito de Draco junto al lago, donde encontraron montado un picnic muy elegante y cómodo.

La ayudo a sentarse entre los cojines y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa picara y un brillo de emoción en sus orbes plateadas, -¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!- dijo acercándose y dando le un casto beso en los labios, ella se sonrojo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, el le paso un plato de frutas y se aventuró a colocar un uva verde en sus labios lentamente. —Desayunemos, porque tengo otra sorpresa para ti— comento mientras se servía también, ella con deleite ante la escena accedió sin creerse ese hermoso ambiente en el que estaban.

La mañana clara y cálida les permitió ver jugar al calamar gigante, que como si hubieres sido contratado para ello, hizo maromas y brincaba feliz jugueteando dándoles un espectáculo especial.

El joven no apartaba la mirada de su novia que reía con entusiasmo como hace mucho no lo hacía, cuando terminaron Draco se le acercó y le dio un cajita verde con filigranas plateados que tenían el logo de la casa Malfoy, lo reconocía del anillo que él usaba con el mismo escudo, ella lo miró con curiosidad y mientras el joven la instaba a abrir la cajita al hacerlo encontró un dije con una piedra preciosa en forma de corazón que cambiaba de color de acuerdo a la luz unas veces verde otras rojiza montada en pequeños diamantes montados en oro, colgaba de una fina cadena torneada que brillaba preciosa.

Hermione se sorprendió de lo delicada y única de la pieza y lo miro expectante, el tomo la cadena y se coloco a sus espaldas para ponérselo, ella recogió su cabello para ayudar, —¡Draco es… bellísimo!.. Pero es demasía…— la cayo con un dedo puesto en sus labios y le dijo suavemente.

—Ese dije perteneció a la ultima Gryffindor que hubo entre los Malfoy mi bisabuela Elizabeth Shaquif, ella la recibió como regalo de proposición de mi bis abuelo y pero yo te lo regalo como muestra de mi amor hacia ti, mi bella novia, sabes que nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta donde estamos en esta relación y aun nos falta mucho por recorrer, y no querría hacerlo con nadie más que contigo de mi mano, te amo princesa— se acercó y beso sus labios con dulzura y poco apoco fue intensificando ese beso hasta tenerla cerca de él y solo se separaron cuando el aire hizo falta.

—Vamos, está empezando a hacer frió— dijo el chico, aun que no era cierto pero quería darle su tercera sorpresa, caminaron de la mano y conversando mil boberías hasta llegar a su torre, cuando abrieron Draco deseo no haber pedido ayuda a Ginny Weasley, pues toda la torre de Gryffindor estaba en su sala común, mas los Weasley, Potter, lo que quedaba de la orden del Fénix incluido el ministro, — ¿que esta chica no entendió el termino algo intimo? — pensó dando se una gran patada mental a si mismo.

-¡SORPRESAAAA! Gritaron todos con emoción y Hermione estuvo a punto de sacar su varita del susto, de pronto se vio sumergida entre felicitaciones e incontables regalos de todos los presentes, mientras Draco se poso a su lado cuidándola, él se sentía abrumado pero ella parecía feliz así que lo pasaba por alto, porque ella lo valía.

Había gente que la arrastraba de un lado a otro, sus amigos eran muy efusivos, la apretujaban emocionados, complacidos de verla tan hermosa y feliz, el rubio se aparto un poco dándole espacio para que reciba todo el amor que se merecía.

Sus padres no quisieron asistir para no opacar el ambiente con malas vibraciones, aunque Draco sospechaba que era para no tener rose con el montón de extraños, pero cariñosos amigos de su novia, eso sí le prometieron cenar juntos para agasajarla eso sería todo un acontecimiento para observar.

La fiesta se desarrollaba en tentativa tranquilidad, toda la tranquilidad que puede existir cuando se juntan los leones y se les proporciona bebidas, más la oportunidad de festejar a alguien muy apreciado por ellos.

La noche caía y apenas había podido estar con ella, aun recibía felicitaciones, pero la música invitaba a bailar y era una canción suave que le pareció agradable por lo que se le acerco y disculpándose con sus interlocutores le pidió un baile, ella le sonrió con ternura y tomo su mano para acercarse a la pista, la música sonaba lenta y el poso en su cintura una mano, mientras sostenía en la otra la de ella.

Era su primer baile juntos, en ese momento podía sentir la mirada de todos en sobre ellos, unos miraban con emoción, otros con rencor, otros con curiosidad, pero él solo tenía ojos para ella, y Hermione no ponía apartar la mirada de esas orbes plateadas que la tenían hechizada.

Las canciones lentas les proporcionaba un ambiente tan romántico que se sus sonrisas eran solo el reflejo de la emoción que latía en sus corazones, él la acerco más a su pecho con algo más de confianza, dejando los nervios iniciales, deslizando su mano por su espalda y apoyando la que mantenía entrelazada con la de ella sobre su corazón, dejándole notar la velocidad de sus latidos.

Hermione poso con timidez la cabeza sobre su hombro y el no pudo evitar sumergir su perfilada nariz en su cabello percibiendo ese aroma que lo enloquecía y atrapaba haciéndolo sentir la pureza de su alma.

—Gracias Draco, esto es simplemente perfecto, no puedo pedir más— dijo ella rompiendo el silencio, mientras las emociones se agolpaban en su garganta creándole un nudo.

—No ha sido nada princesa, tu amiga la chica de San Potter me ayudo a reunir a su manada y mi madre a decorar, yo solo he lo grado encontrar a las cómplices perfectas— dijo con sorna el rubio mientras se mecían al ritmo de la música,

Una canción sonó y Draco cerró los ojos y la acerco aun más a su pecho, dejando que la música fluya, acerco sus labios al oído de la castaña y canto con todo su corazón aquella canción, ya la había escuchado y le había creado una sensación de pertenencia a su relación que no pudo evitar cantársela con toco su corazón en una susurro apasionado,

 **Creó en tu amor por mí  
Sólo atrévete y sígueme hasta el fin  
Y ya te encontré, tan dulce tú te ves  
Yo nunca pensé que fueras tú lo que siempre esperé**

 **Éramos niños buscando amor  
Sin saber sentirlo, pero ahora no renunciaré  
Bésame lento amor tengo tu corazón  
El mío en tus manos ya está**

 **Bailaré! En la oscuridad, abrazándote descalzos al bailar  
Nuestra favorita ya sonó y dices que te ves tan mal  
Yo susurré y dije: Eres tan bella y la más perfecta amor**

Se encontró de pronto también escuchando la voz de ella en su oído, coreando ciertas partes de la canción, y su pecho se lleno de un infinito amor hacia esa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

 **Encontré una persona más fuerte de lo que pensé  
Mis sueños comparte espero que nuestras vidas también  
Encontré el amor no solo para guardar secretos  
Para soñar por nuestros hijos que vendrán  
Tan jóvenes pero en eterno amor, luchando contra el dolor  
Todo estará muy bien, lo sé**

Deslizo su mano hasta sus labios y deposito un beso en el dorso de la misma con un cariño que a más de uno sorprendió, esa noche todos presenciaron el amor que ellos se tenían aun que a muchos no les gusto lo que vieron, muchos se convencieron de que ese amor era real, pues el aura que emanaban era imposible de fingir.

 **Tú mano pediré soy tu hombre y tú mi mujer  
El futuro en tus ojos ya puedo ver**

 **Bailaré! En la oscuridad, abrazándote descalzos al bailar  
Nuestra favorita ya sonó y dices que te ves tan mal  
Yo susurré y dije eres tan bella y la más perfecta amor**

 **Bailaré! En la oscuridad, abrazándote descalzos al bailar  
Nuestra favorita ya sonó  
Tengo fe en nosotros dos eres un ángel  
No merezco esto, eres tan perfecto  
No merezco esto, somos tan perfectos amor**

Poco tiempo después la fiesta termino y ellos se quedaron solos en su torre, él la miro con un cariño infinito, la atrajo a su pecho con una emoción que lo embargaba y que no podía contener, poso su mano en la mejilla de la castaña y mientras acercaba su rostro hasta el de ella y rosaron sus narices, para luego extinguir el espacio que separaba sus labios sellando un beso que si bien inicio con cariño se tormo apasionado y necesitado, sus respiraciones se agitaron demandando ir más allá.

Draco tuvo que alejarse para no descarrillar su tren y arrasar con su virtud en tan poco tiempo, ella sentía como sus piernas temblaron y aun tratando de calmar su corazón permitió que él se apartara lentamente.

No tenia ninguna confusión sobre lo que sentía, pero agradecía que el tuviese la paciencia de esperar por ella hasta que se sintiera mas comprometida en esa relación, que simplemente le parecía un sueño y temía despertar y haberse equivocado.

—Gracias Draco, ha sido un día inolvidable, y …— suspiro presa de la emoción — no pudiste darme mejor regalo que estar con todos aquellos que amo.

—Mi dulce princesa, no puedo colmarte de joyas ni dinero pues son cosas que no llaman tu interés, pero si puedo darte mi corazón sincero poniéndolo en tus manos— tras estas palabras beso el dorso de su mano y la guió hasta la entrada a su habitación.

—Que descanses Hermione, espero que este solo sea el primero de muchos cumpleaños tuyos que celebremos juntos— la leona se sonrojo y le sonrió con picardía para luego de darle un corto beso abrir la puerta para entrar, no sin antes decirle —Eso sería perfecto, pero recuerda que tendrás todo un desafío sorprendiéndome el próximo año— soltando luego una cantarina risita que le pareció simplemente adorable a Draco

—Reto aceptado mi princesa, reto aceptado— dijo con una mirada ardiente y una sonrisa ladeada que le puso las piernas de gelatina a la castaña que asintió sin desviar la mirada para luego de entrar en su habitación cerrar la puerta tras de sí, no son despedirse nuevamente con casto beso, vaya que sus labios eran adictivos, él se encamino a su habitación tenía mucho que pensar y una ducha fría que tomar.

Mientras en el cuanto de Hermione ella se apoyaba a la pared para no caer esa mirada y esa sonrisa eran una perdición, sentía arder su cuerpo y sus neuronas se negaban a funcionar estaban aletargadas, no había podido pedir un mejor cumpleaños, y jamás declararía ante nadie que había pensado que lo pasaría sola después de cómo había iniciado su año escolar, ahora solo le quedaba coger valor y enfrentarse a la comunidad mágica que se oponía o no creía en esta relación y en ellos, si pudo contra Voldemort podría contra un montón de gente cotilla. ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **Primero que nada perdón por tantos meces de descuidar esta historia me he centrado en otras y leído muchos, muchos fics que me tienen enamorada, sé que no escribo tan lindo como las grandes autoras pero si lo hago con mucho cariño y espero se sienta en mis historias, segundo quiero aclarar ciertos puntos**

 **Si notan muchos errores ortográficos es porque está historia no tiene betha… ando buscando una as ver quien se avienta jejeje que me mande un PM, y nos ponemos de acuerdo jiji,**

 **Esta historia pretende ser un mes a mes de esos 2 años que debe pasar Hermione y Draco juntos pero no sé si me logre limitar a solo ese tiempo pues básicamente esta es una historia de amor y enredos no sé si le meta misterio o algún dramas más pesado pero por lo pronto lo he tratado de hacer romance ligth, aun que si traerá su lemon en determinado punto y será como mis típicas escenas de lemon ñ.ñ buscar referencia en la poción de adiós cap 10 y extreme makeover. En fin ya veremos cómo me las ingenio para llevar todo a termino jeje.**

 **Y por ultimo mil disculpas sé que he dejado pasar mucho tiempo este fic quizás ya ni lo siga nadie peroooo me he propuesto terminar un para seguir con otro y se me han cruzado varios retos en el camino así que verán por hay unos one shot que terminaron en dos o tres caps por petición de los lectores, pero no descuidare este también lo tratare de terminar prometido ñ-ñ**

 **La canción que canta Malfoy es Perfect (spanish version) - Kevin & Karla**

 **www. youtube watch?v= jb0K64SGsfc &list =RDMMjb0K64SGsfc**


	11. 11 un tiempo de felicidad

**bueno** **aquí** **esta un nuevo capítulo, solo para organizar un poco la trama de lo que pasara en los** **próximos** **capítulos** **, espero les guste ;)**

* * *

 **Una linda historia un tiempo de felicidad**

Todos merecemos un tiempo de felicidad y para Draco ese mes de noviazgo era la cosa más perfecta del mundo la calidez de su novia, la ternura de sus besos, la perfección de sus largas noches de conversación y estudio eran algo que nunca imagino tener, siempre había sido estudioso pero discreto el tenia la ventaja de una mente que lo capta y deducía todo con agilidad, por lo que estudiar en sí, no era estudiar, para él bastaba con leer del tema, o escuchar la clase y todo se le quedaba en la cabeza con facilidad.

Hermione por el contrario se sentía insegura de sus conocimientos, siempre estaba tras un último repaso, una última leída, una última práctica, pero nunca le era suficiente y su estrés debido a esto llegaba a niveles tan extremos de ponerla demacrada y de malas pulgas.

Sus amigos ya la conocían y Draco también porque la había observado por años desde lejos, pero él se había planteado una forma de ayudarle, no solo a repasar con más calma si no también a relajarse y evitar que termine colapsando por el estrés, ademas la amaba demasiado para dejar que se pierda la diversión de su ultimo año en Hogwarts.

Aquella noche la cito por medio de un mensaje que le envió con un aterrorizado niño de primero, ella algo molesta porque usara ese medio acudió a la cita, lo primero que vio fue a Draco de espaldas mirando desde el balcón de la torre de premios anuales hacia el infinito de los horizontes de Escocia bellamente apreciables desde ese punto, luego junto a él una mesa servida para dos que destilaba elegancia e intimidad, una botella de champagne sutilmente colocada junto a la mesa y velas que pese al suave viento de Octubre no se apagaban, imagino que ese detalle era producto de algún hechizo que aplico previamente su novio... ¡NOVIO!… él era su novio, un mes después de haber aceptado darle la oportunidad de demostrarle amor él seguía junto a ella, pese a todas sus manías y su temperamento y no podía estar más agradecida ni haber sido más feliz en ese lapso.

—¡Draco! — El aludido se volteo con una sonrisa que la obligo a recordarse a sí misma que debía respirar para vivir —¿Me llamaste?— trato de sonar lo más serena posible, pero ese chico era como un ángel y un demonio a la vez, la hacía sentir en paz pero arder en sentimientos que ella no entendía y que le revolucionaban el la piel y los nervios.

— ¡Princesa! llegaste— se acerco a ella y tomo su mano dándole un dulce beso en el dorso con elegancia, cosa que le envió un corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo a la castaña.

—Amor debes dejar de intimidar a los niños de primero, ellos no son tus elfos personales y no es necesario que les infundas miedo— le reclamo, sabía que si no se lo decía antes de que él le hablara o la besara haría que se le olvidara de regañarle por abusar de sus privilegios de premio anual, él la miro con toda la inocencia de la que fue capaz.

—Yo no lo intimide, solo le pedí que me hiciera el favor de entregarte la nota, claro que no puedo evitar que se intimiden por mi marca creo que tratare de llevarla cubierta, pero sabes que aun hace calor como para llevar las mangas bajas. — se excuso poniendo su sonrisa más inocente, él sabia que los pequeños se asustaban con tan solo de ver la marca tenebrosa y solía arremangar los puños de su camisa para que se "apreciara casualmente", pero no se lo diría de esa forma jamás, ese era uno de los pocos gustillos malvados que se daba y no lo desaprovecharía su vena Sly se lo exigía, clamaba por ello.

—Lo siento por pensar mal de ti Draco, no quise ser grosera ni nada, solo que no quiero que la gente te tenga miedo si no respeto, tu eres muy diferente a lo que ellos creen de ti y si tan solo todos pudieran verte como yo te veo seguro que nadie te juzgaría erróneamente.— dijo con dulzura mirando a sus ojos con esa pureza que le iluminaba el alma.

La culpa se instauro en el pecho de Rubio ante esas dulces palabra de su chica, sonrió con pesar bajando la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas, pero luego volvió sus plateadas orbes en aquellos ojos miel con decisión debía controlar ese lado oscuro de su alma, ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo pero ahora quería complacerla con otras cosas.

La condujo hacia la mesa que los esperaba, mientras le decía con cariño —Olvidemos todo eso Princesa, esta noche quiero que hablemos de otras cosas más placenteras e importantes— concluyo mientras le acomodaba la silla para que ella se sentara y hacia lo propio para sí mismo en el lado contrario de la mesa.

—Vaya Draco esto es hermoso, ¿que celebramos?— la sonrisa algo triste de Draco le partió el corazón y se devano los sesos pensando que podía ser lo que celebraban.

—Bueno, creo que nuestro primer mes juntos debía ser memorable, por eso organice esta cena Princesa, así que… ¿Qué te parece la sorpresa?— Se sintió un poco decepcionado de que ella no lo recordara pero se recompuso a momento después de recordar que ella era Hermione Granger, si la fecha no venía en algún examen o servia como dato de vital importancia no le daría la mas mínima importancia.

En los ojos de la chica la comprensión llego de golpe y se sintió una pésima novia, el se había preocupado de ese detalle y ella siendo la mujer ni se acordó siquiera.

—¡Oh Draco!, lo siento tanto soy un desastre como novia, yo… lo olvide… nuestro primer mes juntos y lo olvide… y tu tan dulce lo recordaste haciendo todo esto tan romántico— Sintió que los ojos le picaban y que se le llenaron de lágrimas, y la expresión de Sly fue de terror al verla llorar —No llores hermosa, no lo hagas, esto es… solo una tontería no es gran cosa mi dulce princesa no derrames tus preciadas lagrimas por esto— dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa para acariciar sus mejillas mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas que corrieron libremente ante su tacto.

—Pero tú…— trato de refutar la castaña cuya nariz ahora estaba ligeramente rojiza. —Olvídalo, tú te encargaras del siguiente cariño, ahora solo déjame contarte lo que tenía planeado para hoy y otras propuestas que me gustaría hacerte— el rubio sonrió con picardía y ella se sonrojo y asintió aceptando sus palabras.

Poso sus manos sobre las de él y le dedico un tierna sonrisa —Te escucho amor— suspiro lentamente para calmarse pues se sentía muy culpable de no estar más pendiente de él por estar entre todas sus ocupaciones, y porque aquel chico que antes era su enemigo ahora le demostraba lo inmensamente paciente que era con ella.

—Bueno, primero que nada esta cena es nuestra celebración, espero la disfrutes— dicho esto varios de los platillos preferidos de Hermione se sirvieron ante ellos, dejando a la castaña sorprendida y emocionada, —¿Co… como? — trato de articular la pregunta

—Claro mi amor ¡Come! — Dijo en son de broma Draco y ella rodó los ojos entre divertida y frustrada con ese chiste insipiente, pero eso la relajo y le permitió sentirme más cómoda

—_Noo Draco, me refiero a que ¿Como supiste que es lo que me gusta comer?— Dijo con diversión.

—Amm bueno... tuve que corretear a unos cuantos elfos e interrogarlos, pero ellos accedieron a darme la información con la condición de que les permitiera hacer esto para ti, están muy agradecidos contigo, saben que te preocupas por ellos— dijo comenzando a servirse con sus finos modales, ella lo miraba era perfecto en muchos sentidos y era todo suyo, se sentía dichosa.

Después de comer entre conversaciones y anécdotas de su primer mes juntos, se sirvieron champagne con fresas frescas, y Draco soltó su proposición de estudio y diversión

—Princesa, he pensado que debemos seguir una guía de estudio… juntos…— dijo tentativamente esperando su reacción, pero ante su perpleja expresión se explico mejor —quiero que me permitas apoyarte en los estudios y que repasemos juntos, pero también quiero que me dejes hacer que puedas disfrutar de este ultimo año en el castillo como lo haría cualquiera de los otros estudiantes con escapadas, fiestas y demás distracciones, pero sin perder lo importante para ti que es el estudio— concluyo con una sonrisa confiada.

Hermione parpadeo confusa, primero porque nunca nadie se interesaba en estudiar con ella, ya que sabían que se excedía en ello, segundo que él le propusiera no solo estudiar juntos si no también hacerla vivir la experiencia completa del último año era unan idea que le atraída demasiado, así que tomando de una sola la copa de champagne la cual una vez vacío dejo sobre la mesa frente a ellos, le respondió con una confianza inusitada en ella dijo —Sí—

Draco no se lo podía creer la convenció de volverse una adolecente normal y sin mucho esfuerzo, así que se levanto y la tomo de la mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie también, abrazándola mientras la elevaba ligeramente haciéndola dar un giro en el aire.

Ella chillo entre risas y susto, mientras el lentamente la bajo y mirándola profundamente, acerco sus labios a los apetecible de su castaña y la beso con deleite y suavemente, con una dulzura que le hacia la piernas de gelatina a la chica y que poco a poco iba subiendo de tono haciéndola humedecer su intimidad, cuando se separaron ante la necesidad de aire suspiro sobre sus labios enviando una corriente placentera atreves de su columna del rubio que se alojo en la entrepierna que con disimulo se separo para no incomodarla.

—Genial amor, no te arrepentirás, pero déjame decirte no seré nada indulgente con los estudios— sonrió orgulloso, y ella se acurruco en su pecho feliz de encontrar alguien que la comprendiese tan bien.

Con un movimiento de su varita sonó una música suave y él le hizo una reverencia elegante —¡Me permite este baile Madame!— solicito mirándola a los ojos y ella sonrojada acepto.

Mientras se mecían con lentitud abrazados, sintiéndose dichosos Draco recordó un detalle, que por la felicidad del momento casi se le pasa, —emmm Hermione, ¿Crees que podrías sacar tiempo esta semana para cenar con mis padres? — la chica en sus brazos se tenso y el sonrió de lado, —no les tienes miedo o ¿sí? — pregunto buscando su mirada para descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—No, como se te ocurre— Dijo tratando de ocultar sus nervios, —Tú dime el día y la hora y yo iré, igual tengo que agradecerles el presente de cumpleaños— Logro responder con la voz más segura que consiguió reunir, pero sintiendo que entraría en la guarida las serpientes cuando se de esa reunión.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa ante su expresión tan aturdida que le pareció adorable, —Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo princesa, no dejare que te sientas incomoda— ella sin pensarlo mucho se abrazo al rubio, y terminaron de disfrutar esa hermosa velada juntos.

Mientras al otro lado del castillo en una aula vacía dos personas se encontraban en la oscuridad, listas para empezar su plan para separar a la pareja de premios anuales, una chica celosa era un peligro y un despreciado joven jamás dejaría que un mortifago se lleve a aquella que tanto deseaba.

* * *

 **tomates? cebollas? jajaja REVIEWS o alguna señal de vida jeje**

 **PD aun se busca una betha para este fic.**


End file.
